is pyaar ko kya naam du
by Diksha Lamba
Summary: nthing to say...my first storyy...plz read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one...This is my First Fanfication...Hope u all like it...

**Is Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Do**...

**Chapter:-**

He was walking lonely on beach, continusely looking at sky with tears in his eyes. Today no one can share his pain, no one. He was remembering every minute spent with her. He remembered her first day in bureau...

Flashback:

One year ago...In bureau...

It was raining heavily, all were doing work and daya was going somewhere. Suddenly a girl came running from opposite side and they both collapsed.

Man-Aap thike hai na...

Girl-Ya! Ya! I'm sorry...

Man-Aarreee...koi baat naahi. Par aap kaun hai? Yahan par kya kar rahi hai?

ACP coming from other side-Daya milo humari nayi cid officer shreya se...

Daya-but sir aapne toh bataya hi nahi...

ACP-Hain! woh main bhul gaya tha.

After a while all met shreya and our cute senior inspector was lost in her beauty...

Abhijeet-Daya...Daya...Daya!

Daya was not answering as he was only seeing shreya laughing with other cops...

Abhijeet(a bit angry)-Daya!

Daya-hain hain

Abhi-kahan khoye hoye ho?

Daya-Ku...kuch nahi...tum kya kah rahe the...

Abhi-tum yaha akele kyu baithe ho...saare wahan par hass-khel rahe hai tum bhi aa jayo.

Daya-hain hain chalo...

Present Time:-

He was remembering her smile...

Daya-shreya tum kyu aayi meri zindgi mein. kyu pyaar kiya. aur fir kyu kissi aur se sagaai kar li. jab merse shaadi hi nahi karni thi toh kyu mujhse pyaar kiya. kyu meri fikar ki kyu?mera kya kasur tha jo tumne mujhe itni baadi saza di. kyu mujhse alag huyi. maine tumhe aapne zindagi samajha aur tum mujhe yu akela chode ke chali gayi. Main kaise rahunga tumahare bina?tumne socha kya ki mera kya hoga?kyu mere itne karib aayi?kyu itni care ki?

He remembered that incident when she saved his life...

Flashback-

A case was reported in beaurau and all were buzy in investigating it.

Shreya got a call from her informer.

at call,

Shreya-paki khabar hai na. mujhe bilkul galat information nahi chahiye. woh ek bahut khatarnak gang hai...

informer-ji madam bilkul sahi information hai.

shreya-thike hai.

call disconnects...

shreya to abhijeet-sir woh us gang ka pata chal gaya...woh boriwali ke ek godown mein chupe huye hai..

abhijeeet- toh chalo fir der kis baat ki abhi pakad lete hai unhe...

daya, abhijeet, purvi, kavin and shreya went to godown...

at godown,

they all entered and one the man of the gang shouted cid...firing took place...after it was ended all the cops came out but shreya saw a goon aiming gun at daya and...

At hospital...

all were standing outside with tears in their eyes...

doctor-hume abhi ab+ khoon ki zaroorat hai. goli lagne ki wajh se patient ka khoon bahut lag gaya hai. humare blood bank mein iss group ka blood khatam hai.

Everyone was thinking...

Man-main doonga khoon

doc.-aapka blood group ab+ hai?

man-nahi. mera O+ hai.

Doctor understood what he was saying..

Doctor- chaliye...

After sometime man and doctor both came...

Acp-Doctor ab shreya kaisi hai?

doctor-jee ab woh khatre se bahar hai. par blood loss hone ki wajah se weakness hai.

Abhijeet-usse hosh kab tak aayega.

Doctor-1 ghante tak. Daya sir ab aapko bhi jaake rest karna chahiye kyuki aapne abhi aapna blood diya hai toh aapko bhi thodi weakness hogi

daya-nahi doctor main bilkul thike hu

Acp-daya abhi tum ghar jao, thoda rest karo

Daya-sir main bilkul thike hu.

Acp-daya it's an order.

daya-ok sir.

Daya leaves...

Purvi- sir aap sab ghar jaakar rest kijiye main yahan par rukti hu..

Abhijeet- nahi purvi tum sab jao main hu yahan par...

tarika- abhijeet tum sab jao main hu na...

acp- purvi, tarika aur Sachin tum ruko, hum sab abhi bureau jaate hai. shreya ko hosh aaye toh phone kar dena...

All three- yes sir...

all leave...after sometime...

nurse- mam ander patient ko hosh aa gaya hai. aap sab unse mil sakte hai...

meanwhile daya also came and he told Sachin to tell it to abhijeet...

in room,

Purvi-shreya ab tum kaisi ho?

shreya-main ab thike hu.

daya-thanks shreya meri jaan bachane ke liye.

shreya-aree sir isme thank u ki kya baat hai..yeh toh mera faraz tha...

acp entering the room-shreya kaisi ho tum..

shreya tries to get up bt fails and daya holds her...

daya-shreya leti raho uuthne ki koi zaroorat nahi..

acp-haan shreya daya bikul thike keh raha hai...

shreya- main thike hu sir.

acp- abhi doctor ne tumhe complete bed rest ke liye bola hai...aur thode dinno ke liye tumhe beaurau se chutti..

shreya-kk

After two days:-

Shreya was now at her home and purvi was along with her taking care of the doorbell rang,

Purvi-aa rahi hu.

Purvi opens the door,

Shreya-arre purvi kaun hai?

Purvi-shreya daya sir aaye hai.

Shrey-Aacha!main aati hu.

Daya entering sherya's room-Nahi shreya tum leti raho aur haan ye tumhare liye tumhari favt. chocolates.

Daya-Thank u so mch sir.

daya-thanks ki koi zaroorat haan purvi acp sir ne kaha hai kit um ab ghar jakar fresh ho jayo aur beuro mein report karo tb tak main yahan hu

purvi-yes sir!

and she some time der was silence in shreya's room which was broken by daya...

daya-coffee piyogi.

arre sir aap itni tension kyu le rahe hai. main banadeti hu.

daya-shreya doctor ne tumhe abhi complete bed rest ke liye bola hai. isliye leti raho chup chap.

shreya-nahi sir main karlungi.

daya-shreya yeh mera order hai ki tum rest karogi.

shreya-okay sie!bt main aapke saath chal toh sakti hu nah...

Daya-hmmm

In d kitchen...

Shreya pov-Sir main aapse kaise bolu ki main aapse kitna pyaar karti hu...kyunki mujhe pata hi nahi hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai ki nahi...kaash!main aapse bol pati ki I LOVE YOU...I LOVE U A LOT...bt mere mein itni himaat hi nahi ki main yeh aapko bata saku...

daya pov-Kaash!shreya main bata sakta ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu par daarta hu...darta hu tumhe khone se...

Present time:-

Daya-Agar tumhe use waqt pe bata diya hota ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hut oh tum aaj kissi aur ki nahii ho jati...Oh God main kitna bada pagal hu...aaj maine aapne pyaar ko aapne Galati ki wajha se kho diya hai...bt tum hi batao ki kaise bhulunga tumhe...jawab do...Kaise sambhalu aapne aap ko...

He shouts out loud-Shreya...iss pyaar ko main kya naam doo...

he sits and sleeps dere...

.

.

.

In a home, in a room she is sitting in a corner and constantly staring at her ring. tears were flowing through her eyes...

shreya pov-Daya ...main iss pyaar ko kya naam du...

**A/N-Finally end of dis chapter...plz batana yeh chapter kaisa laga aur main iss chapter ko continue karu ki nahi...plz do review bad or good...suggestions r welcome...**

**till then take care...**

**Diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2 kaun

**Hlo all folks….Thanks fr all d review….aur ek bahut important baat hai…..last mein sabko batati hu….**

**Now njoy nxt chapter…**

**Chapter 2-Kaun?**

In beaureo,

Every one was der, accept 3 people….**(Guess…Guess)**

After that day daya and shreya didn't used to talk accept during a case….Today everyone was in a good mood…..all d girls were sitting in a corner chatting, Daya, Sacin and nickhel were busy on dere computer and rajat, dushyant, pankaj, mayor and vansh were pulling leg of fredyy and our acp sir was in his cabin…

Humare cute abhijeet sir was busy in forensic lab with his beautiful wife…(Arre maine aapko upar bataya nahi ki humare abhijeet sir aur tarika bhabhi ki shaadi ho chuki hai….sorry sorry)

Aur…Aur…Aur humare cute kavi ki engagaement ho chuki hai aur who pata nahi kahan hai….

After a while…

Abhijeet, tarika and salunke entering beurau…

Abhi- kavin kahan hai?

Dushyant-kyun kya hua sir?

Abhi-ussne hume phone karke beaureu bulaya aur kaha kuch zaroori kam hai..

Kavin and purvi entering the beaurea-Haan sir bahut zaroori kam hai aap sabse…

Acp-kya kam hai kavin

Kavin-sir aagle teen hafto mein humari shaadi hone wali hai…

Shreya-What!Congrats purvi. While hugging, really happy fr u…

Purvi-Thank you so much!

Abhijeet-Bt yeh sab itni jaldi final kaise hua?

Purvi-Sir abhi kavin ki mummy ji ka delhi se phone aaya tha ki who aagle hafte Mumbai aa rahi hai…aur unhone wahan ek pandit g se puch ke date fix karvayi hai….Bhai aap wahan chup kyu khade ho?

Daya- kuch nahi…bas dekh raha hu ki meri chooti si pari ki kitni jaldi shaadi hone wali hai…..woh pari joh mere pas bhaag ke aati thi chocolate lene who merse dur ja rahi hai.(he had tears in his eyes)

Purvi hugging him-bhai main aapse dur thodi na jaa rahi hu. Hum roz bearao mein milenge aur aap jab chahe tab main aapke pass aa jayungi….bt I'l miss u bhai…..(she also hhad tears in his eyes)

Abhi-Yaar yeh rone dhone ka tym nahi hai, yeh toh party karne ka tym hai, kavin yaar party kab de raho ho?

Daya-arre kavin kyu party dega?party toh main dunga….

Kavin-nahi sir main dunga…

Meanwhile beauro's telephone rang,

Mayur-hello! Haan hum abhi aa rahe hain….wahan kuch bhi touch mat karna…..

Sir juhu beach pe ek ladki ki laash mili hai…

At d beah,

Everyone was shocked by seeing the body ass it was off a girl of 17-18 years of age…

Shreya-sir isse kisi ki kya dushmani hogi?

Abhi-yeh toh bhagwan hi jaane shreya..

Nickhel-Sir yahan pe sabse puch tach kar li kissi ko kuch nahi pata….

Abhi-laash ko forensic lab bhijva do…

Nickhel- Yes sir.

At forensic lab,

Daya-Gud mrning salunke sir

Sal-Kya gud mrning daya, subhe subhe ek chooti ladki ki laash bhijava di….

Daya-kya kare sir, ab iske khooni tak pahunchne ke liye investigation toh karni padegi…

Sal- haan baat toh sahi keh rahe ho, b iske shareer se bahut chonka dene wali baat pata chali hai?Iske stomach se mujhe drugs ke packet mile hai…

Daya-What?

Tarika-haan daya, hume lagta hai ki yeh drugs ki smuggling ka mamla hai..

Daya-iski maut kaise hui…

Sal- iske stomach mein exxcesive drugs hone ki wajh se iski nerves phat gayi aur on d spot death ho gayi…

Daya-sir ab iske khooni ko hum zaror pakadenge…. Iski maut najayas nahi jayegi…iski maut ka badla hum lenge…

At beauro,

Everyone was busy, one girl entered….

Girl-sir!sir!woh meri behan jiki aaj subah akhbar mein photo di thi woh meri behan hai arpita…

Acp-oh!we r really srry to tell that who ab iss duniya mein nahi rahi…waise aapka naam?

Preeti-nahi…aaisa nahi ho sakta…arpita mujhe cjod kar nahi jaa sakti…mera naam preeti hai…

Shreya cming frm other side-preeti!tum yahan…

Preeti-shreya!Woh joh laash hai aap logo ke pass who meri behan arpita ki hai

Shreya-who joh usa mein thi meri sagaai wale din….

Preeti-haan….

**A/N-so dis chapter also ends…I know short tha par kya karu main abhi zayada likh nahi sakti….anyways ab thode chapters ke baad humari kavi ki wedding ho rahi hai….**

**So kaun kaun aa raha hai?**

**Joh anna chahte hai plz aapna naam, aapna favourte song de dena….**

**Aur haan mujhe partners bhi chaiye, Rajat,sachin,nikhel aur vinnet ke liye…so those who r interested plz inform me…**

**Aaree dushyant ko toh bhul hi gayi…..nahi who toh mera partner hai…**

**Bbye…**

**Tc…**

**Diksha….**

**And do review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hlo People…Hw r u all…I know main late update kar rahi hu….bt kya karu mere papers start hogaye hai…and I'm so mch busy…anyway…ty fr all d review….i think response is greater den my expectation…and some guests were saying dat I hadn't added mch dareya moments….srry agar maine appko disappoint kiya….bt surely agge mujhse yeh galati nahi hogi…So, now no more talks…lets begin wid our main story….njoy…**

**Chapter3-Kaun?**

Preeti- Hann

Acp- shreya tum isse janati ho.

Shreya- yes sir. Yeh siddharth ki cousin hai..

Acp- oh!Toh arpita kab gayab huyi?

Preeti- sir jab who usa se ayyi thi toh uske do din ke baad who Mumbai ghumne gayi thi aur who wapis hi nahi…maine police mein bhi complaint ki par kuch pata nahi chala…

Sachin- Tumahari arpita se last kab baat hui thi?

Preeti- Last usse gateway of India dekh rahi thi tab baat hui thi.

Purvi- uski baton se laga ki kuch gadbad hai?

Preeti- nahi who toh bahut kush thi…

Acp- thike hai preeti abhi tum ghar jayo…agar phirse kuch puchna ho tho hum tumhe phone karenge…

Preeti- g sir…

Acp-Daya, shreya, purvi, sachin, nikhel, mayur gateway of India pe jaake puch-taach karo…

Meanwhile at gateway of India….dat goons were also there who kidnapped and killed arpita…in search of a girl to kidnapped….meanwhile our cops reached dere and started investigating…Sachin with purvi, nickhel with mayur and our dareya together…(they r so cute together don't u think…)

Daya to a photographer-isse kahin aas paas chaar-panch din pehle dekha hai kya?

Pg-ji sir…inhone aapni pictures merse hi kichvayi thi….

Daya-aacha!woh pictures abhi hai kya tumhare pas?

Pg- g sir…yeh dekhiye…

Shreya- sir yeh dekhiye har picture mein yeh aadmi iske piche hi khada hai jaise ispe nazar rakh raha ho…

A picture fall from his hand and both of them bent down to pik it up…bt unke sir ek dusre se takra jaate hai…aur woh dono ek doosre mein kho jaate hai…(Haayee!socho dono kitne cute lag rahe honge…..jaise rab ne bana di jodi….kaash in dono ki jodi dobara wapis aa jaye)

Bt as usual someone has to intrupt In between…

A phone call from sachin….they took the photos frm d photographer and came to sachin…

Daya- sachi kya hua kya baat hai?  
>sachin- sir yeh kah raha hai ki issne arpita ko kissi se baat karte hue dekha hai…<p>

Shreya while showing the photo to the shopkeeper-kya yeh tha woh?

Sk- g mam….yehi tha woh…who madam uski baat sunke bahut pareshaan hogayi aur uske saath wahan choti si gali mein chali gayi…

Nichel- ty so mch…

Sk- nahi sir yeh toh mera farz hai..

Daya- shreya tum yahan pe puch-tach karo….hum wahan pe dekh kar aate hai.

Shreya-g sir…

All of them went and shreya started asking some photographers and some shopkeepers…

After sometime they all came back frm dere with no hint….bt they couldn't find shreya….All were worried dat where has shreya gone…they also called at beuaro, thinking dat might she had left fr beuaro, bt she was also not dere….ab who har jagah shreya ko dhundne lage, bt they were unable to find her….daya was really tensed…and his tension could be clearly seen on her face….

Daya- mujhe shreya ko akle yahan par chodna hi nahi chahiye tha, sab meri galati hai….

Purvi- nahi bhai isme aapki koi galati nahi hai….kisko pata tha ki yeh sab hojayega?

Sachin-purvi sahi keh rahi hai sir…isme aapka koi dosh nahi tha…

After sometime they couldn't find shreya, so they were about to sit in there car when purvi saw some blood and a watch der….

Purvi- bhai who dekhiye…wahan pe kuch khoon gira hai aur ek ghadi bhi hai…

Woh wahna jaate hai aur wahan blood ke saath saath do shabad bhi likhe hue the…

Sachin- yeh kya likha hua hai?

Mayur- sir SD likha hua hai…

Nickhel- Sir yeh SD ka kya matlab hai?

Daya- pata nahi...par agar yeh shreya ka khoon hai toh uski jaan ko khatra hai aur agar yeh usne likha hai toh koi maksad se hi likha hai..

Mayur- sir wahan yeh ghadi bhi padi hui thi…

Purvi-yeh toh shreya ki hai….yaad hai bhai jab pichli baari hum sab uska birthday bhul gaye the tab sab se kitni naraz ho gayi thi par bhai ne usse manaya tha…

Daya- haan pari kaise bhul sakta hu who din main….kaise muh phula ke baithe gayi thi jab kisi ko uska birthday yaad nahi tha(his pain could be clearly seen on her face)

Purvi understood his pain-bhai chaliye hume ab beuaro, pahunchna chahiye….

Now, somewhere in a godown,

Man-tum isse kyu le aaye…tumhe pata bhi hai yeh kaun hai…

2nd man- nahi bahi bt bahut sawaal-jawab kar rahi thi, toh isiko uttha liya…

Man- aarree! Sawaal jawab toh karegi hi naaa!cid wali joh hai…C.I.D inspector Shreya…

2nd man- B bhai pata nahi mere saath kya karenge?

At beuaro, all were really worried fr shreya…

Abhi- Dushyant shreya ke phone records mein se kuch mila?

Dushu- nahi sir last call ussne siddharth ko hi kiya tha….

Abhi-hmmm..divya forensic labs se report aa gayi..

Divya- nahi sir…

Salunke entering beuaro, Boss ek buri khabar hai,

Daya- kya sir?

Sal- woh khoon shreya ka hi hai….

Nw everyone was worried fr her and daya was about to leave beuaro,

Abhi- kahan jaa rahe ho daya?

Daya- shreya ko dhundne…

Abhi- kaise milegi who tumhe? Abhi tak humare pass koi surag nahi hai…

Daya- Par abhi hum haath pe haath rakh kar nhai baithe sakte…

Abhi- pagal mat bano daya….humare pass abhi koi suraag nahi hai shreya tak pahuncne ka…

Daya- par abhi tumne dekha na ki yeh kitna khatarnak gang hai…arpita ka kya haal hua hai?

Meanwhile freddy entering-sir yeh bahar daya sir ke naam se koi rakh gaya hai…

Daya- abhi isme toh ek cd hai….vineet cd chalana zara…

Vineet- yes sir…

In cd, it was a dark room, shreya was tied with ropes sitting on a chair half conscious half unconscious….she was badly injured….blood was oozing out of her head…

A man- Hlo cid. Kaise ho?oh syeh kya sawaal puch liya maine….ofcourse abhi gussa aa raha hoga shreya ko dekh ke….spcially daya ko….chalo ab aapko ek aur gift deta hu….

He hits a bullet on shreya's leg….

Daya-shreya….

Man- daya…..tension mat lo, goli lat mein hi lagi hai, mari nahi hai, zinda hai….

Daya- ek bari tu mere haath mein aaja, machar ki tarah masal dunga….

Man- shreya ko zinda dekhna chahte ho toh dhund lo isse nahi toh joh arpita ke saath hua hai kahin who shreya ke saath na hojaye…..tum samajh rahe ho na main kya keh raha hu?Tumhe maine doo ghante ka samey diya….dhoondh sakte ho shreya ko toh dhundh lo….nahi toh…(and he laughs widely)

cd ends…

Daya- chodunga nahi tujhe…

Purvi- bhai iski himaat toh dekhiye, khule aam hume challenge kar raha hai….

Daya- pari aajtak koi aaisa nahi aaya joh cid ko hara sake….

Abhi- daya hume cd ek baar fires dekni chahiye….kya pata koi hint mil jaye..

Daya- sahi keh raho ho tum…

All of them check the cd again….

They here the ship sound in the background….

Daya-yeh toh koi purana godown lag raha hai….

Abhi-purvi check karo ki dockyard ke pass kitne purane godown hai joh baand pade hai…

Purvi-g dada…(arre! agar purvi daya ki behan hai toh abhijeet ki bhi toh behan hi hogi na….*wink*)

Purvi-dada aaise do hi godown hai…

Abhi- par daya dockyard toh yahan se bahut dur hai….kamse kam ek ghanta lag jayega…..

Daya- Abhi shreya ko bachane ke liye hume jana hi padega…..gaadi ko bhaaga ke leke hi jana padega…

Abhi- done…

Tarika entering beuaro- main bhi chalungi tumhare saath…

Abhi-Tarika wahan pe khatra ho sakta hai….tum pehle hi thike nahi ho….

Tarika- abhi main bhi ek cid officer hu….chahe forensic doctor hu…..aur yeh mat bhulo ki shreya meri behan hai….

Abhi- thike hai tarika chalo…

So, Abhi, Daya, Dushyant, Kavin, Tarika and Purvi leaves towards dockyard…

In the car,

Daya pov- plz bhagwan shreya ko kuch mat hone dena….plzzz…

Abhi- daya shreya ko kuch nahi hoga…

Daya- tumhe kaise pata ki main yehi soch raha hu?

Abhi- tumhara hi bhai hu…

Daya- abhi woh shabad joh uss adami ne cd mein kahe the, baar baar dimag mein gunj rahe hai….lagta hai jaiase yeh awaaz kahin suni hai…

Kavin- haan sir!mujhe bhi laga ki yeh koi jaani pehchani hi awaaz hai…

Meanwhile they weretalking they reached dockyard…the two godown were apart so Abhi, dushyant and purvi went to first and daya, kavin and tarika to second…it was the second godown were shreya was there….two men were in front of gate, two on the terries and two in thew balcony of the first floor….

Kavin called abhi….and in no tym they were there….

Abhi- Kavin dushyant tum upar first floor ki balcony se jayoge, main aur purvi piche se, daya aur tarika aage se….

Daya- thike hai…all the bst…

Everyone goes to there respective position and on the count of three they all enter the house….There is a tough fight btw our cops and goons, finally they all are defeated bt yet they couldn't find shreya and the real culprit….

All were finding shreya in different rooms bt there was a gunshot in corridor… …A guy wearing a mask holding shreya from one hand and a gun in another….all come in front of him accept purvi and tarika….they were coming frm behind in opposite directions….

Daya- kyu kar rahe ho tum aaisa?  
>Man- bahut lambi kahaani hai day…sunte sunte bahut der ho jayegi….<p>

Purvi hitted that man frm behind his gun fell on the floor… shreya collapsed on the floor as she was half unconscious….

Daya holded that man and gave him a tight slap and removed the mask….now all of them were completely shocked…..

Now,shreya was also conscious…

Daya- ab tum yeh bataoge ki yeh sab kya hai SIDDHARATH (shocked na….or not….)

Siddharath- haan yeh sab maine kiya…..pehle toh main ek drug smuggler hu….doosra mujhe shreya se badla lena tha..

Abhi- aaisa kya kiya tha shreya ne ki tumne usse badla lena tha….

Sid- Mera abhi shreya se badla lena ka koi plan nahi ntha…..yeh plan toh tab bana jab mera aadmi shreya ko kissi aur ladaki ki jagah le aaya…..mera asali kam to drugs ki smuggling karna hai…..drugs ki smuggling bhi main human trafficking ki zarie karta tha….Ek saal pehle shreya ek mission mein gayi thi…..main jiss ladaki se pyaar karta tha who bhi smuggling ka hi kam karti thi…shreya ussi mission par gayi thi bt encounter ke tym pe maari gayi…uske ek adami ne apni jaan bacha ke mujhe bataya….tab se maine thhhan liya tha ki shreya se iska badla zaroor lunga….uske baad maine shreya ko dhunda aur aapne mom dad se kaha main isse shaadi karna chahata hu….isse mujhe ek aur bhi faayada hua ki kissi ko bhi merpe shak nahi hoga…

(all were shocked)

Sachin-toh who shreya ne joh sd likha tha who tumhara hi naam ha….

Shreya- yes sir!jab iske gunde mujhe leke jaane wale the tab iska phone aaya aur tab unhone iska naam liya….tab mujhe pata chala…..

Abhi-tumhare karmo ki saza toh tumhe jail mein hi melegi…tumhe toh phansi hi hogi…sachin, nikhil le jayo isse.

Shreya- ty so mch sir aaj aapne meri jaan bachai….

Abhi- mention not….yeh toh sab maine aapne dost ke liye kiya….chalo chale hospital…dressing nahi karvani…

All leave….

**A/N-so dis ch also ends….yeh toh thoda lamba chapter tha…..anyways kavi ki wedding ke lye couples toh ban gaye hai…..so they r:-**

**Rajvigirl(disha)-Vineet**

** (aaisha)-Sachin**

**Ruttzy- Rajat**

**Areej- Vivek**

**Diksha(me yaar)- Dushyant(D and D saath saath :P:P:D:D)**

**Aaareee yaar Nikhil ke saath koi nahi aana chahta….woh bichara akela reh jayega…**

**aur koi aur aana chahta hai toh plz send your name, and favt. song….**

**So meet u in nxt chapter….till den take care….aur agar padh rahe ho an toh niche ek button hai…who daba ke zra review zarror karna…**

**bbye…. **

**c u soon….**

**yours Diksha….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hlo Readers…Hw r u all….I know….I know…iss baar firse late ho gaya…..bt kyaa karu xams ne jaan khayi rakhi hai…..anyway thanks fr all d reviews….anyway this not a chapter bt dis is an invitation fr all the folks in our kavi's wedding…..**

…

**Invitation**

**I feel extreme pleasure to invite all d readers to the wedding of our beloved:-**

**Kavin Kumar**

**(Son of ACP Pradyuman)**

**With**

**Purvi Malhotra**

**(Daughter of DR. R.P. Salunke)**

**On 30****th**** March, 2015**

**All the programs are scheduled as per the below plan…**

**On 25****th**** March, 2015- A party would be thrown by Acp Sir, Salunke Sir and Paluomani aunty…**

**On 26****th**** March, 2015- Rasam of Mehandi would be there….**

**On 27****th**** March, 2015- Cocktail Party would be there…. (Girlzzz And boyzzz together)**

**On 28****th**** March, 2015- Engagegement of d two loving souls would take place….**

**On 29****th**** March, 2015- There would be a small get together….**

**On 30****th**** March, 2015- Marrige would be there comprising wid 3 functions: (Chuda*jab larki ko red bangles daalte hai, uske baad haldi ki rasam, uske baad behanee ghadoli bharane jayengi *Ghadoli mein behane aapne bhai aur bhabi ki haldi uttarne ke liye bahar se ghade(mataki) mein paani bhar kar laati hain, aur phir shaadi)**

**So dis marriage would be complete fun and masti….So I humbly request all the readers to come on dis marriage…**

**R.S.V.P**

**ACP PRADYUMAN  
>DR. R.P. SALUNKE<strong>

**MRS. PALUOMANI (Kavin's Mother)**

…

**Ab invitation toh mil gaya na sabko…Dates sirf maine functions ki batayi hai…Chapter update ki nahi ;);)**

**Toh plz agar late ho jayu toh marna mat….**

**Chalo ab dekho ki kon kon aa raha hai shaadi pe aur dekho kis kis ke saath…..**

**Our Pairs-**

**Abhijeet-Tarika**

**Daya-Shreya**

**Kavin-Purvi (*Yaar unki toh shaadi hai toh who toh aayenge hi na…****)**

**Dushyant-Diksha (*me as shreya's sis)**

**Rajat-Rutzzy*Ruhi(*as my sis means shreya's sis)**

**Vineet-Rajvigirl*Disha**

** *Aaisha**

**Vivek-Areej*Aru**

**Nikhil(wid three girlzzz….Ooooh….only frindzzz….dont take it wrong….)- Ishika(*dushyant's sister), Blair,Arushi*both friendssss of Purvi**

**Shahmeer-khanam*Real elder sis of Purvi**

**Now our singles-**

**Kashaf- Kavin's twin sister**

**Katiiy*Kira- Daya's sister**

**Priya- Cousin of Purvi**

**Zoya- Cousin of Purvi**

**Shruts- Abhi's sis**

**Lisa- Purvi's frnd **

**Cute Priyu*Priyu- Tarika's sis**

**Ayana(Vineet's sis)**

**Jyoti(Vineet's sis)**

**So ab plz jab bhi upadate karu toh jaldi aa jana…Gussa mat karna agar late ho gaya…..aur sorry agar koi galati ho jaye ya main late ho jayu…ab maine bhi padna hai…chalo-chalo saar mujhe all the bst kaho…nxt paper science ka hai…**

**Bbye…..**

**Tc till the nxt chapter…..**

**Luv u all….**

**Your's Diksha….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hlo people….Hw r u all….I know thoda zyada hi late ho gaya hai….bt kya karu u know na mere papers chal rahe hai….aur upar se viral hua hua hai….ab aap hi socho main pad bhi nahi padi….anyways mainbhi na pagal hi hu….bhul hi gayi baatein nahi karne aayi hu story bata rahi hu….aacha pichle invitation mein maine sachin ka partner nahi bataya tha….so sachin-aisha( )….. likha tha pata nahi kyu nahi display kyu nahi hua….aur daya aur Purvi r cousins…. anyways….lets continue wid our story…**

So, from that day everything changed….joh shreya beuaro mein chup ho gayi thi, uski haasi fires aa gayi….aur daya joh pehle zayada nahi bulata tha kisiko who bhi ab sabse zayada bolne lag gaya tha….daya aur shreya besties ban gaye the, ek dusre se pyaar karte te bt as usual abhi tak confess nahi kiya…. (*kon samajhaye in dono ko) ab kavi ki shaadi ko thode din hi rah gaye the, toh saare uske friends relatives aane lage the….Purvi shifted to shreya's house so dat her cousins and her frnds from foreign could stay dere…..

At shreya's house,

Shreya's parents were in ahemdabad fr few months….

Purvi-shreya woh dono shaitaan kab aayengi?

Shreya-pata nahi yaar!bas dono ne yeh bola tha ki aaj aa rahe hai….aur kuch nhi bataya….aacha dida kab aa rahe hai….

Purvi-Bhagwan jaane….

Khanam-kissi ne mujhe bulaya aur hum chale aaye!

Purvi and shreya-dida!

Khanam- kaisi ho tum dono…. (while hugging both)

Purvi- bahut aache….jiju kahan hai?

Shreys- haan kahin dikhayi nahi de rahe…

Shahmeer- main yahan hu…..(wid balloons)

Shreya-purvi: Balloons!

Shah- aareee hum bhi hain…..hume toh dekha hi nahi…

Shreys- aapko kaise bhul sakte hain….

Purvi and khanam were standing near the door wid there face backed….two girlzzz came and close der eyes wid the hands….

Shreya- guess karo kissne kisski aankhe baaand ki hai….

Khanam- meri aakhen Diksha ne baand ki hai….

Purvi- aur meri Rutzzy (Ruhi) ne ki Hai….

Ruhi (hugging)- aapko kaise pata?

Diksha- aur kya?

Khanam- hume sab pata chal jaata hai…

Shah and shreya- hello…hello….hum bhi yahan pe….

Ruhi- hum aapko kaise bhul sakte hai….

Diksha- di missed u a lot….

Shreya- me to meri doll…

Shah- toh aapki padai kaisi chal rahi hai?

Ruhi-Ohho jiju….humari padai over ho gayi hai…parso last day tha….

Shah-oh tum ab permanently yahan aa gaye ho….

Diksha- Haan….Me as forensic doctor Diksha and Ruhi as Senior inspector Rutzzy….

Shah- oh wah….Aur main bhi toh hu….Me as Senior Inspector Shah…

Purvi- Aapka transfer ho gaya…

Khanam- Hona hi tha…

Shreya- Ab chalo sab nashta kar lete hai…..

At kavin's residence….

Kavin woke up just now…

Kavin- gud mrning Kavin….aaj mumma ne aana hai….unhe kaha tha ki ek baar phone kar dena….abhi tak nahi kiya…

He walked to kitchen and see dat breakfast is already prepared…

Kavin- yeh kissne banaya….

Girl- maine aur kissne…bhabhi ne toh nahi banaya hoga na aake…

Kavin- Kitty(*kashaf) tu kab aayi….mumma kahan hai…bata deti lene aa jata….

Kashaf (*kitty)- Bhai mumma nahi aa paye

Kavin- par kyu…..woh meri shaadi kaise miss kar sakte hai….

Kitty hands him a tab, her mother was on a video call,

Kavin's mom (KM)- Hlo beta, kaise ho…srry main nahi aa saki…

Kavin- par kyu…aap meri shaadi nahi attend karoge….

KM- srry beta par tumhe pata hai na tumahari massi ko cancer hai….Parso unki tabiyat aachanak se kharab ho gayi aur unke pass yahan pen hi toh kissi ko hona chahiye na….tum meri baat plz samajhne ki koshis karo plz….

Kavin-ok….aur unka khayal rakhna….

Km- chalo bbye….tc….aur Purvi ko bhi srry kahana….

Kavin- bbye

Kitty- bhai just chill…

Kavin- ya…yeh bata…teri job kaisi chal rahi hai?

Kitty- bahut aachi….bahut mushkil se holidays milli hai….aap jaake tayar ho jayo fir hume nashta karte hai….

Kavin- beuaro bhi jana hai….aaj saare aa rahe hai…

Kitty- oh!wow!maza aaye ga…

At vineet's residence,

Vineet-ayana, jyoti…kitni dere….jaldi karo na….

Aayna- aaye bhai…

Jyoti- bas ek minute….

Vineet- pata nhi inka ek minute kab khatam hoga…main neeche gaadi mein tumhara w8 kar raha hu….

Aayna and jyoti- jiiiii!

At dushyants house….

Dushu- ishika main jaa raha hu….tum kvin ke saath beuaro chali jayogi kya….

Ishika- ji bhai…bt kahan jaa rahe ho?

Dushu- bearou aake batata hu….

Ishika- kk….jaldi aana…

At abhi's house,

Tarika- yeh maharani abhi tak soi hui hai….kabtak soegi….

Abhi-main uuthta hu…..

Tarika- jaldi uuthao….shruts bhi aati hogi….

Abhi going in the room…

Abhi-priyu uutho bache….kab tak soooegi…(*priyu di kitna soote ho? :p:p)

Priyu-jiju bas doo minute…

Abhi- teri behan mujhe nahi chodegi….

Priyu- shruts aayi nahi abhi tak…

Shruts- kissi ne mujhe yaadkiya aur hum haazir ho gaye….  
>Priyu- shrutssssss! (hugging) missed u a lot babes…<p>

Shruts- mee tooo…..dada kaise ho…..

Abhi- bilkul fit and fyn….

Tarika- chalo saare nashta kar lo aur priyu fresh ho ke aaja…

At daya's house,

Two people were having coffee….

Girl-abhi tak aapne confess kyu nahi kiya?

Daya-kaise karu Kira (katiiy) mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha….

Kira-Bhai kya kaise….jaise karte hai….aap bhi naa….pata nahi itne sharmate kyu hai?

In beuaro….everyone was der…..ek dusre se mil rahe the…..

Ruhi- senior inspector rutzzy reporting on dut sir…

ACP- wlcom ruhi…

Ruhi- thanks sir

Rajat (pehle kabhi rutzzy se mila nahi tha par pehli baari mein hi dil fisle gaya….)- Sir inka naam rutzzy hai ki ruhi…

Shreya- sir dono…

Rajat- kya…

Shreya- sir yeh meri behan rutzzy hai….saare isse pyaaar se ruhi bulatae hai….yeh pehle sabse mil chuki hai…tab aap mission par the…

rutzzy toh rajat sir ko dekhte hi fisle gayi….luv at first sight yaar….bt humare rajat sir bhi kuch kam nahi the….

After dis three more girls entered beuaro,

Girl1- Senior CID inspector Disha reporting on duty sir…

Girl2-CID inspector aisha as a trainee reprting on duty sir…

Girl3-Forensic Doctor Areej reporting on duty sir….

ACP-wlcom all three

Three-ty sir

Ruhi-areej kaisi hai yaar…

Areej-omg ruhi…..main bilkul thike hut u kaisi hai…..Dikshu kahan hai….

Kira- ruhi tum isse kaise jaaanti ho aur haan dikshu kahan hai…who kal phone pet oh keh rahi thi ki who aa rahi hai…

Ruhi-di yeh diksha ki bst frnd hain college ki aur mujhe bhi nahi pata dikshu kahan hai…

Diksha-Forensic Doctor Diksha reporting on duty sir!  
>ACP- wlcom…bt khanah thi tum…<p>

Diksha- aru…tum kaisi ho….

Aru- main bilkul thike hu par tum thi kahan…

Dushyant- woh mere saath thi (wid a box of sweets in his hand)

Dikshu- haan sir aap sabko ek gud news deni thi…

Sachin- kya?

Dushu- hum dono ka rishta paka ho gaya hai….

Ruhi- kya!congrats dikshu….kab aur kaise…

Ishika- congrats bhaiya….congo bhabhi….

Dikshu-thanks..yeh sab pichle mahine hi hua….

Jyoti-aur hume bataya bhi nahi….

Duhu-sab ke liye surprise tha…

Dikshu-actually mere papa aur iske papa bahut aache friends the….Last to last month dushu ke father ki death ho gayi thi…Fir papa ne pichle hi month dushu se baat ki….

Dushu- aur maine hi dikshu se maina kiya tha ki kissi ko naa bataye….

Abhi- congratulation….

Everyone congrats dem…

Bt humare dareya kahan the….

In files room,

Shreya- daya, sab mil rahe hai kitna aacha mohol hai na…

Daya- haan aur romance karne ka bhi aapna maza hai…

Shreya- aap bhi na jab dekho romance hi sujta hai…

Daya- kya karu meri mangheter hai itni cute….

Shreya blushes….

Daya-shreya I luv u…

Shreya- I luv u tooo….

Dey were inches apart when someone disturbs dem….

Ayana- sorry sorry maine kuch nahi dekha….Tarika di chalo in dono luv birds ko yahan pe hi rehne doo…

Tarika- haan chalo….shreya-daya, u continue….(*wink)…

**A/N- so dis chapter also ends…..aacha nxt chapter se hum shaadi week shuru karenge aur haan dareya romance nxt ch mein hi continue karenge…..aacha ek baat nahi doo baatein batana bhul gayi….pehli ki party se pehle ek rasam hoti hai jisko kehte hai Roka…. Ab iss rasam ko nxt chapter mein describe karungi….aur get togther mein ek game khelni hai toh uske liye joh naaam maine select kiye hai woh hai:**

**Diksha**

**Purvi**

**Shreya**

**Tarika**

**Rutzzy**

**Katiiy**

**Khanam**

**Areej**

**Kashaf**

**Shruts **

**Disha**

**Aur srru jinhe main include nahi kar payi….aur plz haan review de diya karo….plzzzz….plzzzz…..Till den**

**Bbye**

**Take care,**

**Yours Diksha…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hlo folks….hw r u all…Mujhe chapters mein zayada reviews nahi mile….kya baat hai….story nahi pasand toh bata doo naa….likhna baand kar deti hu….anyways yeh chapter sirf meri frnd ke request pe uske liye likh rahi hu….So, lets continue wid chapter….**

As we see, daya and shreya were in files room….Shreya was about to leave when daya holds her wrist and pulls her towards himself….Before shreya could say anthing, his lips were on her lips….. (aage app khud hi imagine kar lo)

After 15 minutes, they aparted…

Shreya- daya aapne mujhe yahan pe toh I love u keh diya….himmat hai toh sabke saamne keh ke dikhayo…

Daya- tum mujhe challenge kar rahi ho…

Shreya- jaisa aap samjho…aur agar propose nahi kya toh main aapse baat nahi karungi…..

Daya- chalo thike hai…..bt uske baad ek gift chahiye…

Shreya- kya…

Daya- (pointing towards his cheeks) sabke saamne….

And he leaves….after thinking fr some tym she called Purvi….

After sometime….

All were still in beuaro, chatting and chatting….

Daya- may I hav the attention of all plzz…(standing in the middle of the beuaro)

All of dem shifted towards him…..

Daya- I actually today I want to confess something….(taking shreya's hand and sitting on one knee)….

Shreya I LUV U A LOT….I cant live widout u…..Can u be part of my life….will u marry me…

Shreya- Of course daya….I LUV U TOOO….

Suddenly the lights went off….and someone puts hands on daya's mouth and kiss his cheeks fr 5-6 times….after some tym lights r on….

Shruts frm the back played the song….

**Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala luv…**

**Hota hai joh luv se zayada…waise wala luv….(daya holding hand of shreya)**

**Isq wala luv…hua johdard bhi toh aaj humko zyada hua…**

**Isq wala luv, yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zayada hua…**

**Isq wala luv, Agar ye usko bhi hua hai fir bhi mujhko zayada hua…**

**Isq wala luv…..**

**Meri neend jaise pehli baar tuti hai, aankhe mal ke maine dekhi hai subah,**

**Hui dhoop zayada leke teri roshni din chada,**

**Isq wala luv…**

**(Shreya hugging and singing)-Jhanke baadlon ke jaali ke piche se, kare chandni yeh mujhko ittala,**

**Leke noor zyada chand mera yahin pe hai chupa chupa hua….**

**Isq wala luv….hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zayada hua….isq wala luv….**

**Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala luv…**

**Hota hai joh luv se zayada…waise wala luv…**

**Isq wala luv…(DAya and shreya hugging)**

All clapped dere hands and congratulated the couple….

After somtym all lefted accept our cops….Tarika, areej and diksha lefted fr forensic lab…

At lab,

Tarika-wlcom to d lab girls…

Diksha- thanks di….bt Salunke sir kahan hai…unse milne ke liye kitna w8 kara hai….

Salunke-aa gaya main…

Dikshu- kiase hai aapp sir…aaye kyu nahi…missed u a lot….ek surprise tha par aapne miss kar diya…

Salunke-main bahut aacha hu….aur kya surprise tha doll…

Salunke- aapki doll ka rishta paka ho gaya hai…

Sal.- kya!congrats….bt hai kon?

Tarika- Dushyant…

Sal.- aacha…..aaj main bahut khush hu….pehli meri doll doctor ban gayi hai aur dusra uski shaadi bhi tay ho gayi hai…

Diksha- aacha yeh lo aapke liye….specially…

Sal.- pen…

Diksha- pehle dekho kaise chalta hai…

Salunke clicked the pen and he gets a shock…..

Sal- dollllll!

He began to chased and diksha hid behind tarika…..finally when he is tired…

Sal- tu nahi sudhar sakti….ruhi bhi waisi hi hai ki who mature ho gayi ahi….

Dikshu- woh bhi mere jaisi hi hai….after all we r twins….(nt identical….agar hote toh rajat aur dushu ke liye aachi khaasi problem ho jaati)

Sal- wlcom to CID and forensic lab Mumbai…

Areej- ty sir….it means a lot to me….

Sal. Chalo lag jayo saare kaam pe…

In beuaro,

Daya and shreya were alone,

Daya- shreya dats nt fair…

Shrya- kyu aapki demand kart oh di puri…

Day- bt sabke saamne nahi ki…  
>Shreya- toh bhooton ke saamne ki kyaaa..…ab light chali gayi toh main kya karu… (Ab aap samajhe ki shreya ne pehle files room mein Purvi ko kyu phone kiya…)<p>

Daya- ek gift aur de dooo….

Again dey were inches apart bt bt itnni jaldi nahi( saara romance ek hi chapter mein khatam kar dena hai)

Vineet came- sir ssare aap dono ko bula rahe hai….

Daya- haan chalo ….

In cafeteria…

All were der having lunch bt disha was sitting alone….Purvi came der wid two cards…..

Purvi to Disha- Disha meri aur Kavin ki wedding. Yeh lo card aur tumhe aur tumhari behan ko zaroor ana hai….aur aaj shayam ko shreya ke ghar par saari girls aa rahi hai tumhe aur blair ko bhi aana hai…

Disha- ya! Purvi main aur Blair bhi zaroor aayenge aur raat ko bhi aayenge…

Purvi- tum yahan akele kyu baithi ho?

Disha- waise hi…

Purvi- sabke ssath aao naaa….

Disha- nahi Purvi….jab mera maan karega tab main aa jaungi…

Purvi- thike hai par aa jana…

After 5 Minutes,

Vineet- can I sit here mam…

Disha- kyu nahi aur off dty tum mujhe disha bula sakte hu….

Vineet- dat's really nyc of u….bt aap yahan akele kyun baithi hai?

Disha- waise hi….jab mera maan nahi karta kissi se baat karna ka toh main aaise hi akele baitheti hu….

Vineet- Oh! Toh aapki family mein kon kon hai?

Disha- main aur meri behan blair…. Aur aapki family mein kon-kon hai?

Vineet- mere mom-dad London mein hai aur meri doo behane hai jinse aap mil hi chuki ho…

Disha- oh yes! Dey r really vry sweet….

Vineet- sirf bahar-bahar se….ander se dono bahut shaitaan hai….aapko nahi pata ki ruhi, yeh dono maharaniyan, ishika, shruti, diksha aurr priyu kitni shaitaan hai…..shruts net oh aapne bhai tak ko unki shaadi pe nahi choda tha….

Disha- interesting…..

Abhi- chalo yaar sabhi jaldi lunch karlo…. Phir files bhi complete karni hai…..

All- yess sir…

In beuaro…

All were doing work….not all….bt many wre doing and many were nt…..lets c hw?

Our cute couple were lost in each other's eyes….dere desks were opposite to each other….

Ruhi- shreyu di….(no response)…..shreyu di…..diiiiiiiii…..

Shreya-haan haan ruhi tu kuch bol rahi thi…..

Ruhi- di agar aap jiju mein hi khoye rehenge toh meri baat kaise sunoge?

Shrey- tu batyegi kya kaam hai?

Ruhi- coffee lene jaa rahi hu….piyogi?

Shreya- nahi yaar mera maan nahi hai abhi….

Ruhi- aur koi piyega coffee?

Rajat- kya aa mere liye laa sakti ahin coffee….

Ruhi- kyu nahi….

RAjat- thanks bt wid less sugar…

Ruhi- sure…

After sometym, she came wid three coffee… she hands over the one cup to rajat…

Ruhi- rajat aapki coffee…..

Rajat- ty…

Ruhi comes back to her desk wid smile….

Aaisha- ruhi doo mugs kyu?

Ruhi- dekhti toh jaayo…

Rajat sips the coffee and begins to cough hard….ruhi laughs hard and give him some water….

Shah- ruhi tune rajat ko bhi nahi choda…

Ruhi- kaise chodti ….Rajat ji aap thike toh hain naaa….

Rajat- nahi main ab thike hu….

Ruhi- yeh lijiye main aapke liye dusra coffee ka cup le ke aayi hu…

Rajat- ab isme kya milya hai mdam aapne?

Ruhi- kuvh bhi nahi…

Rajat- main kaise yakeen karu?

Ruhi- aarrreee baba yeh lo mainee sip le li….ab toh yakeen ho gaya na…..

At shreya's house….

All were present dere wid some chit-chat and shreya bring them some snacks to have….

Shruts- so girls parso ka kya plan hai…

Kira- pata nahi….sabki dresses final ho gayi….

Kashaf- naaa….meri toh kal aayegi….

Ayana- meri toh mere pass hi hai….

Aisha- kya pehn rahi hai tu?

Ayana- main toh one piece pehn rahi hu….aap kya pehn rahe ho?

Aisha- main toh suit pehn rahi hu patiala style….

Blair- oh!purvi dib hi wohi pehn rahi hain naa…

Purvi- yaa….tujhe kaise pata…

Blair- bhabhi abhi aapki aur Kavin bhaiya ki phone pe baaten suni….

Ishika- tu ladake waloon ki side se hai?

Blair- yesss…

Ishika- main toh uss side pe hu jahan meri bhabi hongi

Diksha- main toh hu hi shreyu di ki side se….bt arushi kahan reh gayi…

Disha to khanam- yeh arushi kon ahi?

Khanam- disha arushi sachin ki behan hai….

Disha- oh….

Arushi- diksha di….

Diksha- aaru ….kaisi hai…. Mili kyu nahi itne dinno se….

Arushi- srry is baar maaf kar do…lecture mein itni fas gayi hi ki aaj aane ka tym hi nahi mila….hlo every1….hw r u all…..and hlo new members of our family…

Disha, blair, aisha- hlo…nyc to meet u…

Aru- so sweet of u….anyway kya chal raha tha…

Ruhi- parso ki planning…

Aru- toh kal kya karna hai?free baithna hai sabne kya…aj se hi sab ki chuttiyan hain na…

Jyoti- toh chalo kal sab milke cricket khelte hain…

Ayana- nahi boring…kahin ghumne chalet hai…

Kashaf- no yaar…

Shruts and kira- fir?

Ishika- fun park chale….

Ruhi and diksha- nyc idea yaar…

Areej- yaaaa…vry nyc aur joh abhi nya khula hai wahan pe chalet hain aur meri frnd wahan pe kaam karti hai toh hume tickets bhi aaram se mil jayegi….

Aisha- nyc….toh kal subah sab dus baje beuaro ke bahar milte hai….

Ishika- main bhai ko bol ke mini van aarange karva dungi….

Diksha- le maine phone mila bhi diya…saare saath hi baithe honge….

Tarika- dikshu aaj kal kuch zayada hi baaten ho rahi hain….

Diksha- di aap bhi naa…

At cal,

Dushu- hlo meri jaan kaisi hai…

Priyu satches phone frm her and switch n the loudspeaker….

Dushu- baby missing u so mch, tumhare bina maan nahi lagata…..jaldi aa jayo naaa….luv u….

Priyu- jiju control control….yahan pe sab aapki baatein sun rahe hai….

Dushu- kya?

Ruhi- srry srry jiju…isme dikshu ki koi galati nahi hai….yeh sab mera plan tha….

Dushu- tu nahi sudharegi kabhi….

Ruhi- naaaa…..

Dushu- aacha yeh batao kaam kyat ha?

Ishika- bhai saare pass mein hi hai toh unhe bata dena ki kal fun park jaane ka plan bana hai….toh sab 10 baje tak beuro ke saamne aa jaye….aur plz aap ek mini bus bhi aarange kar dena….

Dushu-thike hain….keh bhi deta hu aur us bhi arrange karva deta hu…

Diksha- thank u so mch g…

Dushu- wlcom g….and** ILU…**

Diksha- same to u g….

Khanam- ab romance ho gaya ho toh roke ke bare mein sabko bata de…

Diksha- ya plz continue….

Khanam- toh girls roke pe ladake wale ladaki wale ke ghar aate hai….woh ladaki ko shagun deke khete hai ki hum ladaki ki thoke liya….

Aisha- matlab-

Priyu- matlab ab ladaki humari hui….par ladake ko ghar mein aane se pehle aapni sister in laws ko shagun deta hain nahi toh ladakiyan ghar usse ghar ke ander nahi jane deti….

Tarika- aur dulhe ki saaliyan ek ek kuch mitha banate hai…**..**

**A/N- so plz give me reviews aur aapni suggestions ki kon kiss ki taraf se aana chahata hai….taki mujhe choose karne mein easy ho….**

**So till the nxt chapter….and srry upar thoda gusse mein thi….dil pe mat lena….**

**Tc all….**

**Luv u all…**

**Bbye…**

**Yours Diksha….**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hlo readers…..How r u all….I know fires late hu iss baar bt my xams...I cant help it out...Hope u all understand dat...Anyways lets continue wid the chapter..._

So as we see all the girls' r in shreya's house having chit-chat and fun...after some tym they leave to there respective houses...

At night,

Purvi was sleeping peacefully and her mobile was on silent and there were 7 missed calls frm an unknown number...same was the case wid khanam...

Girl (standing outside on the gate)- Yeh dono phone kyu nhi uttha rahi...chahe yeh number nhi hai inn dono ke pas par phone toh utthana chahiye naaa...

And standing on gate she was speaking and speaking... (_Kitna bolati hai yeh ladaki...bhagawan hi bachaye_)

She also thought to call her bro but why to disturb him at midnight...after thinking and thinking she saw a boy climbing up to the window and she shouted- chor, chor, chor...

Everyone in the house woke up listening to her voice and came out...and the man fall from the pipe...

Purvi- Zoya!kaisi hai...aur chilayi kyu...aur ghar ke bhar kyu khadi hai...

Zoya- main bilkul thike hu di...aur aap sab kitni gehri neend mein soote hai...itni baari maine doorbell bajayi...aapne mobile phones check karo 8 baar phone kiya maine aapko aur khanam di ko bt aap log uuthane ka naam lo tab na...aur wahan par koi hai...usse pipe aur window ke zariye ghar mein aane ki koshish kar raha tha...

Shah- main dekhta hu kiski itni himmat...ki cid officers ke ghar r mein ghusne ki himmat kissne ki...

He goes there and finds three people...kavin sitting on the ground and dushu and daya stnding beside him...

Shah- sir aap teeno...

Daya- oh haan...hum...hum...teeno...

All come dere and started laughing and they run towards there car and drove off... (_bichare Kavin jiu kitni zor se laga hoga unhe)_

Inside the house,

Ruhi- lo zoya paani pilo...

Zoya- di abhi mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai...

Khanam- thike hai...jaa jaake diksha aur ruhi ke room mein so jaaa.

Zoya- gud night every1...c u all tomorrow...

Purvi- sun kal hum ghumne jaa rahe hai...agar chalna hai toh subah 9 baje tayaar hoke niche aa jayio...

Zoya-k..

Diksha- shreyu di main aapke ssath soh jau...bahut din ho gaye aapk ke saath nhi soyi...

Shreya- yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai dikshu...

Ruhi- Purvi di main aapke pass soyungi...

Purvi- aaja...

In morning...everyone was standing outside...having chit-chat...waiting fr the bus...

Rajat came dere and our ruhi was lost in him...rajat sir bhi cum nhi hai...woh bhi kho gaye...an unknown feeling rised in both and ther started walking towards each oter...and...and...and...ruhi was stopped by shruts...

Shruts- kahan jaa rahi hain...

Ruhi- rajat ki taraf...

Shruts- kyu...

Ruhi- pata nhi...woh mujhe aapni taraf khichi jaa rahe hai...

Shruts- ruhi r u okay...

Areej- kya hua shruts?

Shruts- pata nhi kya ho gaya iss maharani ko...rajat sir ki taraf dekhi jaa rahi hai...ajeeb si baatein kar rahi hai..

Areej waving her hand- ruhu kya hua hai tujhe...

Kira- pyaar ho gaya hai isse...

All three- Kya!

Ruhi- di saachi mujhe pyaar huya hai kya...

Ayana- haan...tujhe rajat se pyaar ho gaya hai...

Ruhi was on cloud nine...feeling of love naaa is amazing...aaise lagata hai ki aap janat mein ho...

On the other hand...

Kavin- rajat tujhe kya hua hai...baar baar ruhi ko kyu deki jaa raha hai...

Rajat- pyaar ho gaya hai mujhe ruhi se...

All-Kya!

Rajat- haan...i'min luv wid her...

When they were standing our cute luv birds were standing near gol-gappe (pani puri) wala...njoying...

Daya- bahut aache hai naa...

Shreya- haan...bilkul appki tarah...

Daya- aacha g...ty...

Shreya- wlcom g...

Diksha- ahem!ahem! lagata ta hai ki yahan pe romantic khichadi pak rahi hai...

Daya- aaisi koi baat nhi ahi...

Diksha- toh kaisi baat hai jiju...

Pankaj interrupting- chaliye wahan pe sab aapka intezar kar rahe hai...

Shreya- haan chalo..

Diksha- jiju mere pani puri due rahe...

Daya- haan...haan...chal abhi...

Diksha-k

In bus,

All were sitting wid there partners bt as usual ruhi ishika thought of a shrart and when Kavin was going to sit wid Purvi she sat and when daya was going to sit zoya sat...

Zoya- jiju aap plz piche jaake baitho naa...mujhe di ke saath bahut saari baatein karni hai...

Daya- yaar zoya plz tum jayo naa...mujhe tumhari di ke saath ...

Zoya- di ke saath...romance...

Daya- shaitaan...uuthe...

And daya sits and here wid Kavin...

Dushyant was talking to diksha and...

Kavin-dushu aapni behan ko keh ki yahan se uuthe.

Ishika- kyu aapki sit hai yeh ...aapka naam likha hai...

Kavin- chahe mera naam nhi likha par Purvi meri hone wali wife hai toh mujhe uuske saath baithne ka pura haq hai...

Dushu yaar aapni behan ko samjha na...

Dushu- yaaar yeh tera jhagada hai tu khud suljha...mujhe toh chen se baithne de..

Kavin- dekh li aaj ter dosti...yaar diksha tu hi bol aapni nanad ko kuch...

Ishika- naaaaa main nhi uuthungi...

Diksha- ishika...aur mat tang kar jiju ko utth jaa...

Finally while Kavin sitting- thanks diksha.

Diksha- mujhe thanks nhi chocolate chahiye...

Kavin- aapne aashiq se hi le...

Diksha – aacha abhi ishika ko wapas bulati hu...nhi dada ko hi bulati hu...

Kavin- marvayegi kya...i was just joking...

Abhi was standing and ekdam se bus jhataka dete hue chali aura bi tarika ke upar girta hai and a cute eye lock takes place...

Daya- abhi khayalo ki duniya se niklo... (_No response)_ abhi...abhi...abhhhhhiiiiii...

And both came out...

Abhi- haan haan kya hua?

Daya- agar tarika ko tumne dekh liya ho toh hum koi game khele abhi 3 ghante pade hain...

Ayana- haan chalo kuch khelte hai...

Jyoti- par kya.

Ruhi- antakshari...

Rajat- haan who khelte hai...

Sachin- haan haan rajat tumhe toh who pasand hai na...(wid an evil smile)

Areej- haan haan who ruhi ko bhi who pasand hai...

Vineet and disha were sitting toghter at back,

Vineet- aap aaise chup chup kyu hain?

Disha- waise hi(_An unknown feeling rising in her heart) pov. Yeh kya ho raha hai...mujhe itna aacha kyu lag raha hai vineet se baat karke ..._

Vineet- chaliye naa aage chalke khelte hai...

Disha- k

Udhar antakshri mein ab ruhi aur blair ki baari thi unhe "U" se gaana gaana tha..

Shruts- countdown begins...10,9,8,...

Ruhi- ruko..ruko..yaad aa gaya...

**Uff mere dil mein thodi khali si jagah thi(looking at rajat)**

**Uff tune aake bin bulye hi bana li..**

**Kuch keh bhi naa saki(blair looking at nikhil)**

**Yeh kaasi bebsi...**

**Yun chupke chupke aaya bin bulya mehmaan...**

**Uff mere dil mein thodi khali si jagah thi...(both)**

**A/N- I know late update aur chota chappy tha toh srry...plz r and r...**

**Till nxt chappy...**

**Bieee...**

**Tc...**

**Luv u all...**

**Yours diksha...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hlo...kaise ho sab...nthing to say today...so lets continue wid r stry...**

So after ruhi and blair sang d song it was turn of abhi from word 'S'...

**Soniyo,oh soniyo...**

**Tumhe dekhta hut oh sochta hu bas yehi...**

**Tum joh mera saath doh...**

**Saare gam bhula ke jiyo muskura ke zindgi...**

**Tu dede mera saath, thamle haath, chahe joh bhi ho baat, tu bas de de mera saath...**

Sachin- wah sir aap itna aacha gaate ho mujhe nhi pata tha...

Abhi- thanks sachin...anyways...its vineets and disha turns...frm 'T'

**Teri meri, meri teri, prem kahani hai mushkil...**

**Doh lavazo mein yeh baya na ho paye...**

**Ek ladaka, ek ladaki ki yeh kahani hai nahi...**

**Doh lavzo mein yeh baya na ho paye...**

Disha- vry nyc!

Vineet- thanks...anyways daya sir aapki turn frm 'Y'

**Yeh dosti hum nhi chodenge... (holding abhi's hand)**

**Todenge dum magar tera saath na chodenge...**

**Yeh dosti...hum nhi chodenge...**

**Todenge dum magar tera saath na chodnge...**

Daya- jyoti, ayana tumhari turn...frm 'G"

**Gaata rahe mera dil, tuhi meri mazil...**

**Kahin beete naa yeh raaten, kahin beete naa yeh din...**

**Gaata rahe mera dil...**

Ayana- ab kashaf aur zoya ki turn...frm 'L'

Vivek- bas bas bhut ho gaya...fun park aa gaya...

Areej- haan han chalo jaldi!

Priyu- chalo...

In park,

saare aapne aapne partners ke saath alag alag ho gaye...and singles ek saath...

On roller coaster...

Areej- nhi vivek main yahan nhi baaith rahi...mujhe bhut darrr lagata hai...

Vivek- aareee! Yaar areej kuch nhi hota main hu naa yahan pe...

Areej- nhi mujhe bhut darr lagata hai...

Vivek- areej tum meri baat nhi manogi...main hu naa tumhare saath...aj tak hum saath hi rahe hai naa... (oh! Srry batana toh bhul gayi...vivek and areej r childhood frnds...and frm bottom of der heart dey luv each other bt haven't xpress yet...)

Areej- k...Chalo...

On bumper cars...

Kira- shruts chal yahan chalete hai...

Priyu- haan haan lets go...

Kashaf- aaj dekhte hai kon sabse aachi car chalata hai...

Shruts- chalo dekte hai...

And they all went had lots of fun...bumping there cars into one anothers...

In waterpark...

Diksha- chalo na dushyant rain dance mein chalet hain...

Dushu- tum ladakiyon ko humesha dance ki kyu padi hoti hai...

Diksha- pata nhi chalo...

Dushu- chalo...

On pendulum,

Rajat- ruhi chalo pendulum mein baithte hai...

Ruhi- haan chalo...

Rajat and Ruhi both- last seat pe...

Rajat- chalo...

when d pendulum was in greater height...

Rajat- Ruhi mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai...

Ruhi- haan kaho naaa...

Rajat- Miss Ruchira I'm totally, madly in luv wid u...cant live widout u...will u marry me...

Ruhi was on cloud nine...today his luv has itself proposed her...so how can she reject it...

Ruhi- I luv u too rajat...

And both hugged each other...

In romantic park...our three couples was on three different corners...

Abhi and tarika side...

Abhi- tarika aaj bahut aacha lag raha hai...

Tarika- haan abhi, sabko ek saath dekh ke, aaisa lag raha hai mano humara parivaar aaj pura ho gaya ho...

Abhi- haan bilkul sahi kaha...

Tarika- aacha aaj main kaisi lag rahi hu...

Abhi- kya baatyu...tum aaisi lag rahi ho jaise jaise...humesha lagati ho...sabse khoobsurat...sab se different...

Tarika- ty...I love You.

Abhi- haye!Love U Tooo...

At another corner...

Kavin- Purvi shaadi ke baad na humere 4-5 baache toh hone hi chahiye naaa...

Purvi- Kya...tum toh nhi thakoge, main thak jayungi...

Kavin- aachaaa!

Purvi- haannnn...

Kavin- Purvi aacha yeh batayo tumhe ladaka chahiye ya ladaki...

Purvi- tumhe kya chahiye...

Kavin- ladaki...bilkul tumhare jaisi...

Purvi- oh!bt abhi itni jaldi yeh baatein...shaddi hui nhi pehle hi bacche ke bare mein baatein...chalo na games parlour jaa ke bike ride lete hai...

Kavin- chalo...

At third corner..

Shreya- daya mujhe pakado...

Daya- main tumhe pakad lunga...

Finally after a long chase he catches her and picks her up ...

Daya- Shreya I love u...

Shreya- luv u tooo baby...

Daya- aaj toh bhut aache mood mein lag rahi ho..

Shreya- kyu naa hooo...mera sapna joh pura ho gaya...

Daya- aacha!  
>shreya- aur kya...aapko paane ke ek darr lagata hai...<p>

Dya- kaisa darrr...

Shreya- yehi ki humari duty ki wajh se humara kuch pata nhi hot akahin yeh naa ho ki hum...

And daya puts his hand on her mouth...

Daya- tum naa aaj kal bhut negative sochti ho...kuch nhi hoga aaisa.

Shreya- mujhe pata hai...

And dey share a cute lip-lock

In resturant,

Sachin- aaisha tum yahan baaitho main soft drinks laata hu...

Aaisha- thanks so mch sachin...

Aaisha pov.- sachin mera kitna khayal rakhte hai...kyu aaisa lagata hai ki inse koi mera gehara nata hai...pata nhi yeh kya hai...

Sachin pov.- yeh kya ho gaya hai mujhe...kyu aaisha ka itna khayal rakh raha hu...kyu uski taraf itna attract horaha hu...

At ice cream parlour,

Disha- main bhut thak gayi hu...

Vineet- aap yahan pe baithiye main ice cream leke aata hu.

Disha- vineet mujhe plz aap mat bulaya karo..aaisa lagata hai jaise tum mujhse nhi koi aunty se kar rahe ho...

Vineet- thike hai disha...konsi ice cream khaana pasand karogi..

Disha- double choco chip...

Vineet- oh!meri bhi favt. Hai...

Disha- vineet hw sweet tum mera kitna khayal rakhte ho...

Vineet (pov)- kaash disha tum samajh pati ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu...u know luv at first sight...

Disha (pov)- vineet kaash!tum jaan pate ki main tumse kitna pyaar karti hu...luv at first sight...kitna aacha hota hai naa yeh pyaar...kassh tum bhi yehi soch rahe ho joh main soch rahi hu...

At dj,

Blair- khanam di chalo naa dance karte hai...

Ishika- haan jiju aayo naaa...

Shah- chalo naaa khanam...

Kahanm- chalo...

Jyoti- main thoda Punjabi rock gaana lagavati hu..

Ishika- haan haan...chalo...

At last dey all came near bus at 6...and headed towards Mumbai...

**A/N- finally...dis chappy also ends...bt plz koi mujhe TRIGNOMETRY samjha do… i can't understand...**

**anyways plz read and review...**

**Anyways...**

**Biee...**

**Till nxt chapter...**

**Tc...**

**Yours Diksha…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hlo guys...kiase ho sab...nthing to say today also...bt haan yeh toh bata ki kon kiski taraf se hai...**

**So ladake wale:-**

**Kavin**

**Tarika**

**Nikhil**

**Blair**

**Lisa**

**Arushi**

**Aisha**

**Kashaf**

**Dushyant**

**Priyu**

**Ayana**

**Jyoti**

**Vineet**

**Vivek**

**pradyuman**

**Ab ladaki wale:-**

**Purvi**

**Shreya**

**Daya**

**Abhi**

**Ishika**

**Areej**

**Disha**

**Ruhi**

**Khanam**

**Shah**

**Zoya**

**Shruts**

**Kira (katiiy)**

**Rajat**

**Diksha**

**salunke**

**Now lets continue wid chap...**

**Chapter-Roka**

At shreya's house...

All ladaki wale was busy wid some or the another work...

All girls were making some mitha...

Fragnance was rising frm the kitchen...

Daya- kya baat hai...itni aachi khusbu..kya ban raha hai...

Diksha- jalebi...

Ruhi- gulab jamun...

Kira- gajaar ka halwaa...

Shreya- moong ki daal ka halwa...

Khanam- chocolate pudding...

Zoya was about to speak when shah interrupted...

Bas bas abhi se muh mein paani aa raha hai...

Abhi- purvi kahan hai...

Diksha- woh ander baaithi hai...shaadi se pehle ladakiyon se kaam nhi karvaya jaata dada

Daya- ohh aacha..

At evening...

Finally ladake wale came...

All d girls or sister in law were standing in front of d door...

Firstly, khanam ne aarti kari sirf ladake ki..

Den...

Khanam- jija ji ab toh aapko ander tabhi aane diya jayega jab aap hume shagun do ge..

Kavin- kitna chahiye tumhe salliyon...

Diksha- only 5thousand...

Kashaf- bas...

Zoya- abhi pura kahan suna hai...

Ishika- 5 thousand each sister in law...

Kira- dat means...

Disha-45 thousand only...

Aisha- yeh toh aap log hume lutne wala kaam kar rahe ho...

Areej- yeh kya baat hui...magna humra haq hai...

Tarika- humne maangne se mana nhi kiya bt yeh toh bahut zayada hai...

Shreya- nhi...yeh kahan zayada hai...aajkal mehngayi bhi toh bad gayi hai naaa...

kavin was in confusion and all ladaki wale were suppressing dere laughter.

dushu- dekha!kaha tha naa…ki shaadi kar ke phasenge….

kavin- nxt teri hi turn hai

Diksha- dushu g aapne kuch bola…

dushu- nhi toh…

Priyu, ayana- yeh galat hai...

Shruts- nhi bilkul sahi hai...

Jyoti, blair- no no...galat hai...kuch kam karo...

Ruhi- joh hai wohi raheyga...

Kavin- thike hai...yeh lo…..

Kahanam- nhi nhi Kavin hum toh bas mazak kar rahe the...hume kuch nhi chahiye...

Shrya- haan jiju...hume kuch nhi chahiye...

Kavin- yeh kaise ho sakta hai shreya ki meri salliyan mujhse kuch maange aur main unhe naa du...

Ruhi- nhi jiju plz hume kuch nhi chahiye...

Kasahf- bt yeah toh rivaaz hai ki ladake ki salliyon ko kuch toh milna chahiye...toh ye lo bhai inhe de do...

Kahanam opened the box and there were silver rings fr everyone...

Kahanm- ty so mch...yeh lo muh mittha karo...

Then all the girls unhe mitha khilati hai...oh god itni saari sweet dishes….nine nine…aur ander bathati hain...

Saath hi khanam, daya, kira Purvi ko le aati hai...saaree bhut kush hote hai...

Finally kashaf does all the shagun and- lo jeeee...hume aapki ladaki rok li...ab yeh humari hui...muh mittha karo...

And frm ladaki wali side khanam do this and say- humne bhi aapke ladake ko rok liya...ab yeh humara huya...aap bhi muh mittha karo...

Dushu- chalo chalo...ek selfiee toh banati hai...

Vivek- haan haan..aayo...

After selfieeee...

Vivek- areej zara aana...

areej-kya hua...

vivek sitting on one knee- areej I LOVE U...Will u marry mee...

areej- vivek I LOVE U TOOO...of couse I'll marry u...

vivek- thanks fr coming in my life...

inside...

shruts- thodi shaitaani kare...

ishika- chalo ek idea hai...dey take tray of ladooos.

Ruhi- jiju aapke liye humne laddoo banaye hai...

Kavin- kitna khilayogi mujhe...

Diksha- abhi toh shuruyat hai...yeh lo..khayo...

And he eats and starts jumping...

Kavin-aahhhh...mirchi...

All ladaki wale laugh a lot...

Kavin while leaving and holding ruhi's ear- tum sabko toh main chodunga nhi...

Areej- pakad ke toh dikhayo...

Vivek- jald hi pakadenge...

Areej- aacha!

Bt one minute, where is daya and shreya?

In a room...

**Hum tere bin ab reh nhi sakte, tere bina kya vajood mera...**

**Tujhese juda jab ho jayenge tab khud se hi ho jayenge juda...**

**Kyunki tum hi ho...ab tum hi ho...**

**Zindgi ab tum hi ho...**

**Ohho chan bhi, mera dard bhi, meri aashqi ab tum hi ho...**

Shrya- daya I luv u...

Daya- luv u tooo... ( giving a kiss on her lips)

Shreya- aap mujhe chod ke kahin jayoge toh nhi naa...

Daya- kya hua hai shreya tum aaisi baatein kyu kar rahi ho...

Shreay- pata nhi daya...ajeeb se khayal aa rahe hai dimaag mein...ajeeb...ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai...

Daya- kyu?

Shreya- pata nhi...bhut darr lag raha hai...

Daya- darro mat...main humesha tumhare saath rahunga...

Shreya- paka promise...

Daya- shreya wala paka promise...

**A/N- finally over...plz r and r...**

**Till nxt chapter...**

**Bbye...**

**Tc...**

**Luv u all...**

**Yours Diksha...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...hw r u all...glad too meet u again...bt iss baar aur pichli baar itne kum reviews...nt fair...stry aachi nhi lag rahi kya...plz tell taaki main aage ki planning kar saku...**

**And dear ishika and rajvigirl(disha) if you r reading dis chapter toh plz make your id's on ff...i want to talk to u and make u my frnds...and dis a request to ayana (ariana dobriyal) too...**

**And I also request all the guests to write dere names...plz...**

**Now let's continue wid the chap...**

After roka...nxt day...

Kashaf- Oh God bhai aapki dress kahan hai...

Kavin- kyu kya hua...

Kashaf- I thought to give it for steaming...

Kavin- its in almirah yaar...

Kashaf- k...waise kal woh laddoo kaise the...(laughs and run away)

Kavin- kashaf...and runs behind her...

But she closes the door off her room...

Kavin- koi naaaa, bahar aa tujhe batata hu...

Kashaf- hehe! Pakad ke toh dikhayo...

In daya's house...

Kira- bhai...kya hua..

Daya- kuch nhi...mujhe kya hona hai..

Kira- nahi maine toh vaise hi puch...mujhe laga aap kissi ke khayalo mein khoye hue hai...

Daya- tu nhi sudheregi...pata nhi tujhe woh kab milega joh tujhe bhi uske khayalo mein ghuma dega...

Kira- mujhe aaisa koi nhi chahiye...

Daya- kyu?

Kira murmers...

Daya- tera kuch nhi ho sakta...chal breakfast karte hai...phir hume jaana bhi toh hai...

Kira- kahan?

Daya- aarreee rehersal karne...

Kira- oh haan...bt kya diksha ne aapko uss game ke pairs bataye...

Daya - tujhe kya lagata hai...

Kira- nhi bataye honge...

Daya- tujhe pata hai naa...woh kitni ziddi hai...

Kira- yaa!aur sweet aur naughty bhi...

Daya- bilkul sahi...

At shreya's house...

Diksha- diiiii kahan ho...

Shreya- ohho...aa rahi hu...ek minute...

Ruhi- haan jaldi aayo...bhut bhuk lagi hai..

Khanam- shah kahan ho...

Shah- ek minute khanam...call attend kar ke aaya...

Purvi- di aaj ki party mein kya pehn rahe ho...

Khanam- Purvi socha tha ki pink colour ka evening gown pehn lu...

Purvi- haan!woh bhi aacha hai...dksha ruhi tum dono kya pehn rahi ho?

Diksha- maine toh joh abhi white aur black single piece liya hai woh phen rahi hu...

Ruhi- main green wala joh liya hai woh...

Khanam- joh tum donone saath liya tha...

Ruhi, diksha- yeppppp...

Shreya- Purvi tum kya pehn rahi ho...

Purvi- woh joh blue wala gown hai...tum madam...

Shreya- main...main red wala single piece...

Khanam- aaj toh daya sir luttuu hone wale hai...:P:P:P

Shreya- kya di aap bhi...

Shah- main toh coat pant pehn raha hu...main kaha kissi ne merse pucha nhi toh main hi bata deta hu..

All- aap bhi naaa...

Zoya- hey guys kya discussion ho rahi hai...

All- zoya, tera kuch nhi ho sakta...

Zoya- main abhi toh utthe ke aayi hu...

Khanam- koi naaa...jaa fresh hokar breakfast karne aa jaaa...

Zoya- k

In abhi's house,

Priyu- jiju, tarika di aaj kal gusse mein kyu rehti hai...

Abhi- pata nhi yaar...

Shruts- kuch bola kya aapne meri bhabi ke bare mein...

Abhi- nhi nhi...kuch nhi...yeh hai aapni bhabi ki sabse baadi chamchi...

Tarika- kya baatein ho rahi hai...

Abhi- kuch nhi...

In the evening at the party...

All the members entered wid their family members...

Acp- may I have your aatension plz...after a week der is wedding of my son Purvi...

Salunke snatching the mike- wid my daughter Purvi...

Acp snatching- so dis party is thrown by me...

Salunke- and meee...

Acp- for aal of u...plz njoy...

Salunke- njoy..

And suddenly the music starts...

**O uh ho o o ho..****  
><strong>**O uh ho o o ho..******

Aaisha and tarika**- ****Dil ka dimaag se****,****Jhagda lagaaya kise****  
><strong>**Peechhe ke darwaaze se ae****,****Dabe paanv aaya kaise****  
><strong>ishika and areej**- ****Thoda sa kameena,Thoda bechara hai****  
><strong>**Ishq bhoot sahi par yeh****,****Bhoot bada hi pyaara hai******

**Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun****  
><strong>**Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo O...****  
><strong>

Abhijeet and nikhil**- Hairat ko bhi hairaaniyaan hone lagi****  
><strong>**Ab hosh mein nadaaniyan hone lagi****  
><strong>Sachin and vivek- **Baithe hain dil ek dillagi pe haar ke****  
><strong>**Mehangi badi manmaaniyan hone lagi******

All wid dere partners**- ****Yaari ke bahaane kandha sehlaata hai****  
><strong>**Phir mauka milte hi ye par phailata hai****  
><strong>**Haathon ke paar hi iska ishara hai****  
><strong>**Ishq bhoot sahi par ye bhoot bada hi pyara hai****  
><strong>**Aye ae ae..******

**Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun****  
><strong>**Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun****  
><strong>**Offo O...****  
><strong>

Thunders of claps were der...

After some tym...

Diksha and ruhi- **Uff mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi****  
><strong>**Tune aake bin kiraaye ye jagah li****  
><strong>**Kuch keh bhi na saki, ye kaisi bebasi****  
><strong>**Yun chupke chupke aaya bin bulaya mehmaan****  
><strong>**Uff mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi******

**Humko na khabar kab kaise aaya wo (oo oo..)****  
><strong>**Dil se khus-phus kya farmaya wo (oo oo..) {x2}******

**Ho ho...****  
><strong>Purvi, shreya and disha** -****Uff mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi****  
><strong>**Uff tune aake bin kiraye ye jagah li****  
><strong>**Kuch keh bhi na saki, ye kaisi bebasi****  
><strong>**Yun chupke chupke aaya bin bulaya mehmaan****  
><strong>**Uff.. mere dil mein thodi.. Uff****  
><strong>**Mere dil mein... uff uff****  
><strong>**Mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi****...**

All the girls dancing toghter on the beats...

When der partners came...

Daya, Kavin and dushyant (holding the hands of there partners)- **Kya kya karaogi khwabon mein humse****  
><strong>**(khwabon mein humse)****  
><strong>Vineet, Rajat**- ****Badloon main rang kitne khamkha...**

All boys- **Uda uda ban ke gubbara****  
><strong>**Mera dil buddhu bechara****  
><strong>**Haule haule tune pukaara****  
><strong>**Jahaan bhi wahaan ye jaaye**

**All wid der partners****- Humko na khabar kab kaise aaya wo (oo oo..)****  
><strong>**Dil se khus-phus kya farmaya wo (oo oo..) {x2}****  
><strong>**Uff mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi****  
><strong>**Uff mere dil mein thodi khaali si jagah thi****...  
><strong>

Roars off claps and finally a announcement dat the dinner was ready to be served...

Kavin- yaar dushu inn salliyon se naa badla lena hai...specially ruhi se...aaisa kar ruhi ko naa upar wale rrom mein bula...aur diksha ko bhi..

Dushu- kya karna chahta hai...

Kavin- sun...

Kashaf- rui tujhe koi upar bula raha hai...wid diksha...

Ruhi and diksha- k

When they were about to enter Kavin pulls ruhi and uske face pe chocolate wali pastry laga di...(oh god...imagine yourself ruhi)

Dushu was about to do dat but diksha hold him and uske muh pe hi laga diya...

Diksha- dushu g yeh mera aur jiju ka plan tha...unhone ruhi se aur mujhe aapse badla lena tha...

Dey both go to washroom in anger to wash der face...

And me and jiju were laughing vry hard...

Outside,

Shreya (running)- daya, bhut maza aaya naa aaj...mujhe nhi paata tha ki aap itna aacha dance bhi kar lete hai...

Daya- abhi toh tumhe mere bare mein pata kya hai..

Shreya- aacha...

Daya- g haan..

Shreya- toh mujh kya kya nhi pata...

Daya getting naughty- ky kuch yaad nhi hai...

Shreya- nhi...

Daya- aacha...maine agar dance aacha kara hai toh mujhe iska prize bhi milna chahiye...(pointing towards his cheek)

Shreya- aacha...aakhen baand karo...

Daya- lo karli...

And she slaps him softly and runs away...

Shreya- lo aapka prize...and I LOVE U A LOT...

Daya (smiling)- I LUV U TOO...

**A/N- so hw was dis...hope u all like it...aur agar nhi aacha lag raha toh bata doh...i'll stop writing dis...bt if u r reading pplz review...plz...**

**So till nxt chap bieeee...**

**Tc...**

**Luv u all...**

**Yours Diksha...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hlo everyone...kaise ho sab...bol ke toh koi fayada ho nhi raha ki reviews doh...toh bolna toh bekaar hai...aur jin hone reviews diye...unko meri taraf se thanku so mch...and sweet wali hug...so so lets continue wid our chap...**

**Mehandi...**

Next day...

Kira- kashaf, ishika, shruts, priyu hum kab se mall mein kyu ghum rahe hai...tumhe joh lena hai jaldi lo naa...main bhut thak chuki hu...yaar...

Kashaf- haan haan di bas thodi der...meri aaj ki dress ke saath matching earings joh the woh bhai ne dekhte dekhte galati se tod diye...

Ishika- maine wedges bhi dekhne hai...

Shruts- maine bhi yaar...mujhe toh sea green colour ke chahiye...

Kira- yeh sab chize tumhe abhi yaad aa rahi hai...kashaf ka toh thike hai...bt tum dono pehle kyu nhi gayi...

Ishika- aap ko tang karna tha isliye aap ke saath hi aye...:P:P

Kira- aacha...ruk tujhe batati hu...ruk...idhar aa...

Ishika- pakad sakte ho toh pakado...

Priyu- yeh dono phir shuru ho gayi...

At shreya's house...

Diksha- shreya di flowers kahan hai...

Shreya- baacchee! Mere room mein hain...

Diksha- thike hai...

Khanam- ruhi mehndi ki tray kahan hai...

Ruhi- diiii!mere haath maein...yeh lo...

And someone pulls shreya in a room...

Shreya- kaun hai?kaun hai?

Daya- tumhara aashique aur kaun...

Shreya- oh toh aap hai...

Daya- g haan...toh aaj aap aapne haatho mein mehndi lagvayingi...

Shreya(blushing)- haan kyu nhi...

Daya- toh kisske naam ki...

Shreya- aapko pata hai uska naam...

Daya- aacha...

Shreya- haan g...

And and...

Ruhi and diksha entering- srry srry humne kuch nhi dkha...

Daya- koi na koi tang karne zaroor aa jata hai...

Ruhi- jiju-di itna romance...dikshu toh yeh log shaadi ke baad kya karenge...

Dikshu- confusion hai...

Daya- tumhari toh...

And they ran...

Shreya- in dono ka kuch nhi ho sakta...

In another room...

Khanam- shah kya kar rahe ho...koi dekh le ga...

Shah- kaun dekhega...

Kahanam- ghar mein itne log hai...kissi ko pata chalgaya toh...

Shah- toh thodi der hum room baand kar dete hai...

And the room was closed...

Disha- inn don one room kyu lock kar diya...

Purvi- taaki koi unhe pareshaan na kare...

Ruhi- chalo naa tang karte hai thoda sa...

Areej- rehne de...bhut cute hai dono...

shreya- yeh toh sach hai...ek minute...diksha kahan hai...

areej- aapne ruthe hue sanam ko manane mein lagi hui hai...

abhi- oh...

shreya- abhi sir aap...

abhi- kyu main nhi aa sakta yahan...

Purvi- aa sakte ho dada par aaise chup chup ke baatein sunana aacha nhi hota...

Daya- chup chup ke kaise hum toh kab se Purvi ki saath hi khade the...ab tumne dhayan nhi diya toh humari kya galati...

Ruhi- inse koi bhens nhi kar sakta...

Duo- correct...

And all laughs...

Abhi- waise ruhi tumhare hero kahan hai...

Ruhi- pata nhi dada...kab se dhund rahi hu...subah se nhi dikhe...

Shreya- ek minute...

Ruhi- kya hua...

Purvi- woh toh music system and all ki aarangemant aur unhe lane gaye hai...

Ruhi- oh...

In kavin's house...

Vineet- yaar mera suit kahan hai...yahin bed pe toh rakha tha...

Kavin- ohho itni tension na le woh mere suit ke saath steaming par gaya hai...

Vineet- oh fir thike hai...vaise dushu kahan hai...

Vivek- udhar muh phula ke baaitha hai...

Vineet- kyu...

Kavin- kal ki wajh se...

Vineet- oh toh diksha ka phone nhi aaya...

Nikhil- aaya tha...par utthaya nhi...ab woh phone nhi kar rahi...

Vivek- hehe...

Vineet- ladkiyon ka naa kuch nhi ho sakta...

Kavin- ek minute guys main phone pe baat karke aaya...

Vivek- Purvi ka call hai naaa...

Kavin- aapne kaam se kaam rakh...

Vivek- whatever...aur uttha le nhi toh yeh naa ho ki woh bhi naraz hokar uska mood badl jaye...

Kavin- bhai tu thodi der chup rahega toh main baat karunga...

Vivek- haan haan kar le...

In mall...

Kira- shruts ab kya chahiye...tune wedges bhi toh leli...

Shruts- di bas ek minute...mera neck piece reh gaya...

Kira- oh god!aaisa karo kasahf priyu aur ishika tum restuarent mein jaakar food order karo...hum aate hai...

After 30 minutes...

Kasahf- kahan the aap dono...itni der...

Kira- aapni iss madam se pucho itni der kyu kari...

Kasahf- kyu kya hua...

Kira- 5-6 shops jaane ke baad madam ko yaad aaya ki woh aapni dress ke saath matching neck piece layi hai saath...

Ishika- hehe...shruts tujhe pehle yaad nhi raha...

Shruti- nhi raha tabhi le gayi...srry di...

Kira- its kk...chal ab kuch kha le...

Kashaf- haan haan chalo kuch khaye...

At tarika's house...

Tarika- blair aaj kya pehn rahi hai...

Blair- pink wala shraraa...

Aaisha- joh kal dikhaya tha...

Blair- haan...what r u wearing...

Aisha- socha hai ki black suit pehnu...

Aayana- oh...par aap woh yellow wali patiala salwaar suit pehno...uske saath mere pass matchin parandi bhi hai...

Jyoti- haan...usme aap awesome lago ge...

Tarika- haan aisha u can wear dat...

Aisha pov- pata nhi sachin ko yellow colour pasand aayega ki nhi...

Aisha- tarika di aap kya pehn rahe ho...

Tarika- Pakistani suit...

Ayana- vry nyc...

At shreya's house...

Diksha- yaar zoya kya pehnu aaj main...

Zoya- ammmm...kya kya select kiya hai...aur wohi colours nikalana joh dushu jiju ko pasand ho...

Diksha- of course...

Zoya after choosing...

Zoya- yeh...aur yeh royal blue colour bhi iss par bhut aacha lag raha hai...

Khanam- kya chal raha hai...

Zoya- selction...of dresses...par aap shah jiju ko akela kyu chod aayi...unke saath aur tym spend kar leti...

Kahanam- tu zayada hi shitaan hoti jaa rahi hai...

Zoya- pata hai...

Diksha- di yeh dekho...yeh pehn lu...

Khanam- ya its awesome dikshu...dushu toh aaj tujhe hi dekhta rahega...

Diksha- phone toh utthaye...dekhaga baad mein...

Purvi- ohho dikshu itni tension mat le...dekhiyo tujhe dekh ke aapne aap tujhe bulyaga...

Diksha- hope sooo...

At night...

All were looking just stunning...aur idhar doh nhi char logon ko tension ho rahi hai...

Aisha- pata nhi kaisi lag rahi hu...ba sachin ko aacha lage...

At other side...

Sachin- yeh aisha kahan hai...usse dekha bina chen nhi milta...

In a room...

Disha- yaar blair paka yeh suit aacha lag raha hai na...

Blair- haan di...itni tension kyu le rahe ho...

Disha- bas jiske ke liye yeh colour pehna hai usse pasand aa jaye...

Blair- ohho tension mat lo...unhe pasand aa jayega...

In another room...

Vivek- yaar vineet kitna tym...

Vineet- srry yaar...par samjh nhi aa raha ki konsi colour ki shirt pehnu...yu hi bata de...

Vivek- ek minute...haan white wali...yeh bhut aachi lagegi...

Vineet- bas disha ko aachi lage...

Vivek- ohho tu tension mat le...pata nhi areej ne kya pehna hoga...chal jaldi niche aaja phir saath hi sab niklte hai...

Vineet- bas doh minute...

In hall...

All the people were luking stunning...just stunning...

And suddenly lights went on and all focus was on stairs frm where Purvi came wid all girls...she was just luking awesome in red and peacock green colour lehnga...can't describe in words and Kavin jiju was also luking stunning in sherwaani and the music started...

**Dil Shagana Da Chadheya Aao Sakhiyon Bhi****  
>mera Sajana Mera Sajana<strong>**  
>mileya Sajana Milan Vadhaayeeyaan Ni<strong>**  
>sajan Doli Sajan Doli Sajan Doli Leke Aana Ni Mera Sajana<strong>**  
>o Mera Sajana ...<strong>

And she was sitted beside Kavin...which was only and only looking at her...

And song started...

All**-Hoye hoye hoye, hoye hoye hoye - (3)**

ruhi**- Saiyaan chhed dewe, nanad chhutki leve, sasuraal genda phool**

Diksha-** Saas gaari deve, dewar samjha leve, sasuraal genda phool**

Khanam **- Chhoda baabul ka angana bhaave deraa piya ka ho**

Diksha- **Saas gaari deve, dewar samjha leve, sasuraal genda phool**

disha-** Saiyaan hai vypaari, chale hain pardes**

**Suratiya nihaaru, jiyaara bhaari howe, **

Arrej**-Saas gaari deve, dewarji samjha leve, sasuraal genda phool**

Ishika going to purvi- **Saiyaan chhed dewe, nanad chutki leve, sasuraal genda phool**

All**- Chhoda baabul ka angana bhaave deraa piya ka ho**

Priyu**- Bushirt pahine, khayee ke bida paan**

**Pure raipur se alag hai, saiyaan ji ki shaan, sasuraal genda phool**

All-**Saiyaan chhed dewe, nanad chutki leve, sasuraal genda phool**

**Saas gaari deve, dewarji samjha leve, sasuraal genda phool**

**Chhoda baabul ka angana bhaave deraa piya ka ho**

All dancing-**Hoye hoye hoye, hoye hoye hoye - (3)**

**Ohh ohh oho oho, o o hey hey o o hey hey**

**Hoye hoye hoye, hoye hoye hoye - (3)**

Sachin- aaisha tum aaj bhut aachi lag rahi ho...

Aisha- thanks...tum bhi...

Sachin- thanks...

Sachin pov- kaash main tumhe yeh bata pata ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu...par kal main tumhe bol kar hi rahunga...

Vineet- disha yeh lo tumhari coffee...

Disha- thank u so mch...bt tum aj bhut handsome lag rahe ho...

Vineet- tum bhi bhut cute lag rahi hu...

Vineet pov- kal main tumse aapni dil ki baat kahunga disha...kash tum mein bhi wohi feelings ho joh mere pass hai tumhare liye...

On the other hand disha was thinking same...

Blair- aayo yaar mehndi lagvaye...

Kasahf- chalo chalo...

Disha and aisha- haan haan chalo...

At stage...

Some girls were applying mehandi on purvi's hand...

Kavin- Purvi aaj tum bhut beautiful lag rahi ho...

Purvi- ty...aacha Kavin dushu ka mood kuch thike hua...dekh diksha kaise sabse alag baithe hai...uss ke liye toh ussne usske favourite colour ki dress pehni thi...aur ussne kitne phone bhi kiye...

Kavin- pata nhi kya hua hai...samjh hi nhi rahi ki yeh sirf ek mazak tha...ruhi ke bhi lagaya maine par usne toh kuch nhi kaha...

Purvi- tum plz uss se baat kar na...

Kavin- karta hu main...

Kavin goes wid dushyant...

Purvi- ishika...plz diksha ko bula de...

Ishika- jee bhabhi...diksha bhabi aapko Purvi bhabi...

And she stops...

Ishika- bhabhi aap roh rahe ho...

Diksha- nhi main kyu royungi...tu kuch keh rahi thi naa...

Ishika- haan apko Purvi bhabhi bula rahi hai...

Diksha- thike hai...tune mehandi kyu nhi lagvayi...jaa lagva...

Ishika- going...

Diksha- g dii aapne mujhe bulya...

Purvi- haan...tune abhi tak mehndi kyu nhi lagvayi...

Diksha- vaise hi...maan nhi kar raha...

Shreya- diksha hume dikhta nhi ki tu kitni upset hai...

Diksha- di maine masti mazak mein kiya tha aur woh usse serious le gaya...

Purvi- woh toh pagal hai...par tu toh nhi...

Diksha- ussne mujhe ek baaar compliment kya bulaya tak nhi...

Kavin- dikshu woh tujhe bahar bula raha hia...

Diksha- ab kyu...

Kavin- tu jaa naa...

Outside...

Dushu- srry...

Diksha- srry toh mujhe bolna chahiye...

Dushu- nhi tum kyu bol rahi ho...tumne toh mazak mein kiya tha...

Diksha- nhi nhi...srry...

Dushu- bas ab srry ka khel chodo...par aaj tum bhut cute lag rahi ho...

Diksha- aap bhi...

Dushu- mehandi kyu nhi lagvayi...

Diksha- woh maan nhi kar raha tha...

Dushu- ab toh maan kar raha hai naaa...

Diksha- haan...

Dushu- chalo...

Diksha- ya chalo...and I Luv U...

Dushu-Luv u too...aacha mera naam likhvana na bhulna...

Diksha(blushing)- kaise bhul sakti hu...

Inside...

Kira, aayna, jyoti, ishika, kashaf, blair, priyu, aisha, disha...were dancing...

**Tu ho gayi one to two  
>Oh kudiye what to do<br>Oh ho gayi munde di**

**Tu turu turu turu..**

**Pa****tan****ga vargi  
>Tu ainwayi udd di<br>Oh ho gayi munde di**

**Tu turu turu turu..**

**Hila de ch****al****di  
>Tuk tuk tu Kardi<br>Make up tu kardi yaar..  
>Angrezi padhdi<br>Ghit pit tu kardi  
>Jimme queen saadi Victoria<strong>

**Tu ghanti big ban di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
>Poora London thumakda<strong>

**Tu ghanti big ban di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
>Poora London thumakda<strong>

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

**Haye! haye! haye!**

**Aha! aha! aha!**

Kashaf and aisha**(doing gidda)- Lathe di ****chadar****  
>Uthe honeymoon kar m<strong>**aah****iya  
>Aavo saamne, aavo saamne<br>Tera ki size hai ve das maahiya**

Ayana and kira**(doing gidda**)-** Malmal da kurta  
>Dikh da hai sab kuch clear maahiya<br>Tere saamne, tere saamne  
>Lagda hai chhota <strong>**pal****ang maahiya..**

_**(Instrumental Break)**_

**Purvi- (Oh siyapa..)**

**(Oye hoye hoye  
>Death hi ho gayi..)<strong>

Rajat**- Loudspeaker te, Madonna vajdi  
>Ho like a virgin<br>Aithe utthe kehndi **

Dushyant**- Trafalgar de  
>Kabootar vargi, O meman phir di<br>Gootar goo kardi  
>Gulabi shade da, rang hai firangi<br>Rakhi tu saanw ke aar  
>Saanu te lagta, Southall toh changi<br>Jaga koi nahi hai ****badiya**

Vineet and vivek**- Tu ghanti big ban di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
>Poora London thumakda<strong>

**Tu ghanti big ban di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
>Poora London thumakda<br>Oye…**

**Salunke- Sir pe gilassi rakh.. London thumakda  
>daya- Punjabi style vich.. London thumakda<br>abhi- Lassi da gil****aas**** vich.. London thumakda**

**Ho..**

**All- Thumakda thumakda  
>London thumakda<br>Thumakda thumakda**

**(Oye wah ji Wah..)  
>Tunakda tunakda<br>Tumba tunakda  
>Tunakda tunakda..<strong>

**Oye Oye oye  
>Oye Oye oye..burrr…<strong>

**Oye shava…**

**Oye oye oye  
>Oye oye oye<br>Oye oye oye  
>Oye oye oye<strong>

Blair- maza hi aa gaya...

Shreya- abhi pura kahan hua hai...dekhti toh jaaa...

All the jodies...

Comes now...(main isme kissi ke naam nhi likh rahi khud aapne aap ko imagine kar lena...plz...request)

**I like dandiya, I like garba****  
><strong>**But if you really wanna party****  
><strong>**Throw your hands up and twist 'em around****  
><strong>**Do the bhangra everybody****  
><strong>**C'mon do the bhangra everybody (x2)******

**Nothing like my Jatt mahiya****  
><strong>**Nothing like my mutiyaara****  
><strong>**Nothing like some kangna-shangna****  
><strong>**And loung da lashkara****  
><strong>**Buggi te wuggi main gidda gholna******

**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi Wedding Song****  
><strong>**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi Wedding Song****  
><strong>**Dholon ke beaton pe main to dolna******

**Haay sharam chhadd ke lage jhatke****  
><strong>**Hai ismein nothing wrong****  
><strong>**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song******

**I like dandiya, I like garba****  
><strong>**But if you really wanna party****  
><strong>**Throw your hands up and twist them around****  
><strong>**Do the bhangra everybody****  
><strong>**C'mon do the bhangra everybody******

**Aye baaja, te waja, te ghodi, te shaamiyana****  
><strong>**Laddu, te shaddu, te lassi, te khana wana****  
><strong>**Happiness makkhan maar ke ho gai multiply****  
><strong>**Chacha, te chachi, te mami, te beeji veeji****  
><strong>**Hothon pe laali, te phonon mein 3G veeji****  
><strong>**Show show waali garm hawa pe kardi rehndi fly****  
><strong>**Chheti champagne'o ke dhakkan kholna******

**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>**Dholon ke beaton pe main to dolna******

**Haay sharam chhad ke lage jhatke****  
><strong>**Hai ismein nothing wrong****  
><strong>**I, toh go crazy ke jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song******

**Yeh jodi.. jannaton ki lage meharbani****  
><strong>**Yeh jodi.. haan mujhe bhi aisi jodi hai banani****  
><strong>**Yeh jodi, apni hatheli or laqeerein sath sath hai****  
><strong>**Jinpe mubaarak barsatein qaaynaat karti hai****  
><strong>**Baant mithaaiyan, lakh vadhaiyan****  
><strong>**May you live long!******

**Kaho Rab ko hazaron shukrana****  
><strong>**Ghar mere bhi nazar nazraana****  
><strong>**Kar tere varga hi, tere jaisa hi changa mahiya****  
><strong>**Senti main hoti aur mental dholna******

**I, toh go crazy te jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>**I, toh go crazy te jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>**Buggi te vuggi main gidda gholna******

**I toh go crazy te jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>

All**- ****I toh go crazy te jab vajde****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song******

**Punjabi wedding song****  
><strong>**Punjabi wedding song**

purvi- mza hi aa gaya...

aisha- bilkul sahi...kaash yeh song kahatam hi nhi hota...

disha- kaash!

Aisha- bt purvi abhi tumhare liye ek surprise hai...

Purvi- kya...

Disha and aisha- aayo...

Lights were off and purvi was seated on chair...and suddenly all lights were on Kavin with a guitar in his hand and purvi was in front of him...

**Jadd tainu vekhiya****  
><strong>**Pehli vari main taan****  
><strong>**Tennu hi takda raiya****  
><strong>**Jachda nahi si****  
><strong>**Tere naal main taan****  
><strong>**Phir vi jachda raiya******

**Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore****  
><strong>**Tainu main kenda raiya****  
><strong>**Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore****  
><strong>**Tainu main kenda raiya******

**O Heeriye tainu le jaana****  
><strong>**Ai gal tu man 'ch basa****  
><strong>**Nahi jeena tere bina****  
><strong>**Saanu de na sazaa****  
><strong>**O Heeriye tainu le jaana******

**Jaane na tu, ai kyu?****  
><strong>**Teri teri yaadon mein tanha hua****  
><strong>**Tere liye saansein, chale meri zinda hua****  
><strong>**Tu jo kahe toh paaniyon pe chal dun main****  
><strong>**Karaan tera sadka****  
><strong>**Tera hi sajda karaa******

**O Hiriye tainu le jaana****  
><strong>**Ai gal tu man 'ch basa****  
><strong>**Nahi jeena tere bina****  
><strong>**Saanu de na sazaa****  
><strong>**O Heeriye tainu le jaana******

**Heeriye, khudi se toota hai****  
><strong>**Aaina jhoota hai, yaaraan****  
><strong>**Bande ki bandagi udi****  
><strong>**Dekho ye zindagi mudi (x2)******

**Rab ka ye tukda****  
><strong>**Sona jeha mukhda****  
><strong>**Ik wari hor dikha****  
><strong>**Gham ki parat pe****  
><strong>**Jhooti sharat pe****  
><strong>**Phir se jeena sikha******

**O Heeriye tainu le jaana****  
><strong>**Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa****  
><strong>**Nahi jeena main tere bina hun taan****  
><strong>**Kyun dendi tu ai sazaa******

**O Heeriye tainu le jaana****  
><strong>**Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa******

**Nahi jeena tere bina..****  
><strong>

Purvi was having tears in her eyes...

Kavin- purvi I Love U...will u be my lyf...

Purvi- I love U tooo...

And they hugged...

Outside...

Daya- shreya tumhe pata hai mujhe bhi nhi pata chala ki meri pari kaise itni jaldi badi hogayi...ab dekho uski shaadi hone wali hai...

Shreya- daya...time ka kuch pata hi nhi chalta...kab itni jaldi beet jata hai...

Daya- yeh toh baat bilkul sahi hai...

Shreya- aacha ab mujhe meri mehandi pe aapna naam dhoond ke dikhyo...

Daya- Ek minute...

And he finally finds his name...

Daya- yeh raha...mujhe mil gaya...

shreya- gud boy...

daya- ab iska prize...

shreya- ab woh prize humari shaadi ke baad...

daya- itni der wait nhi kar sakta main...

shreya- karna toh padega...

daya- ruko...

shreya- pakad lo aur rok lo...

and she rans and the chas begins...finally she is caught...

Daya- ab kahan jayogi...

shreya- daya hume sab ander khaane ke liye bula rahe hai...

daya- chalet hai...itni jaldi kya hai...

aayna- dii aap kahan ho...

shreya- aayi aayna...daya dekho woh yahan aa jayenge...

jyoti- ruk aayna...di-jiju continue...humne kuch nhi dekha...

daya- koi na koi humari luv stry puri hone se pehle aa hi jata hai...

shreya- ab chale...

daya- chalna hi padega...

jyoti- chalo...

**A/N- so hw was dis...itna lamba chap likhte likhte toh main hi thak gayi yaar...bt plz batana ki kaisa tha...aur agar itna niche aa gaye ho toh review bhi de do...plz...**

**So till nxt chap...**

**Bbye...**

**Tc...**

**Luv u all...**

**Yours diksha...**


End file.
